Queen Family
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: This is a story about Oliver and Felicity Queen and their twins as they navigate life as a family. Disclaimer: I do not own anything publicly recognizable about the Arrow.
1. Hospital

Hospital

Oliver felt something poking him in the stomach. He had gotten in late from taking care of some Arrow business, so he really didn't want to get up. He decided to ignore the tapping. Then he heard a very loud whisper in his ear.

"Oliver! Oliver! We've got to go to the hospital!"

His eyes shot open as her words sunk in. He jumped out of bed, grabbing whatever clothes he could find. He went on a mad hunt for his wallet and keys. Suddenly bell-like laughter rang out in the large master suite.

He turned to find his wife of three years turning on his bedside lamp. Her blonde curls were frizzy and her glasses were no where to be found.

"Felicity, this is not a laughing matter", he said sternly.

"Oh, but it is my love! If you could only see yourself!"

Oliver then looked down at the clothes he had on. He grimaced. In his panic he had put on the slacks he'd worn to work that day, one of his wife's long t-shirt nightgowns, and a pair of sandals. He looked at what he was holding to find not his wallet or his keys, but his wife's makeup bag and her glasses.

He was getting ready to scold her for laughing, when he heard a little gasp come from her direction. He looked over to find her eyes closed tightly, and her fists tangled in the sheets.

"Ok sweetheart, just breath everything will be alright."

As soon as the contraction passed, he helped her from the bed and into a comfy pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He then quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then grabbed his wallet and keys. He gently picked up his wife, carrying her down the stairs, and gently placing her in the backseat of the Bentley.

"Did you get the bags?"

"No, I'll have Digg get them."

Oliver drove like an extremely careful maniac all the way to Starling General. Some of the tension left his shoulders when two nurses came out of the big sliding glass doors with a wheelchair. He helped Felicity out and into the chair then followed close behind while the nurses wheeled his wife in.

They were deposited in a comfortable room, and soon nurses were coming in and out. Oliver watched as his wife battled through one contraction after another with a death grip on his hand. He whispered words of encouragement, and hoped that it would be over quickly.

Four hours later, Felicity and Oliver welcomed their twins into the world. Oliver kept a watchful eye on anyone touching his children, and he breathed a sigh of relief when they were brought back to the room. His little girl was placed into his arms, warm and soft wrapped in a pink blanket with a pink hat snuggly on her head. Just a few feet away, Felicity held their son cooing and talking to him quietly.

"So, what shall we name them", Oliver asked quietly.

Felicity looked deep in thought for a moment and then she spoke with a smile, "For our little girl I think Olivia, and for our little boy I think Archer."

"Olivia and Archer", Oliver said skeptically, "You named both kids after me."

"No, Olivia Meagan Queen and Archer Jonas Queen. What? I've always loved the name Archer, and she is going to be just like you. I can already tell!"

Oliver smiled down at the little bundle in his arms. Then the door flew open, and in walked Digg, Lyla, Thea, and Roy. Felicity handed baby Archer over to Lyla, and Thea came up to Oliver expecting to be handed his bundle. He was a little slow, but he finally handed her over.

"You look great Felicity", Lyla said with a smile. Thea nodded her head in agreement while smiling down at her niece.

Meanwhile, John Diggle watched his best friend as he hovered near his baby girl. The older man could tell that the new father wanted the little pink bundle back. Every time Thea would take a step away, Oliver would take a step forward. Finally Diggle could take no more.

"Relax man. You will get used to the whole father thing, plus Thea isn't going to let anything happen to her."

Oliver visibly relaxed, "Were you this bad when Jaiden was born?"

"Oh yeah. I watched those doctors and nurses like a hawk. Lyla laughed at me the whole time."

Soon, baby Olivia was back in Oliver's arms and Archer was asleep on his mother's chest. Their company was walking out the door, and both new parents were slowly starting to unwind. The days and years ahead would not be easy, but looking at each other they knew they would make it. They were a team after all, and a pretty good one at that.

**Please tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Date Night

Date Night

This was the first night that they had gone out without the twins. Both parents were a nervous wreck as they loaded two diaper bags filled with toys, extra clothes, blankets, and other essentials into the car. Each of them grabbed a baby, and began to buckle them into their carseat. Olivia always sat behind Oliver, and Archer was situated behind Felicity.

The Diggles had overheard their plans for a date night, and had quickly offered to baby sit. Oliver reasoned that with their expert training in hand to hand combat and the fact that they were already parent pros, that they were the perfect choice to watch the kids.

However, Felicity wondered how she and her husband would make it through dinner. She watched as Oliver kept looking in the little mirror to check on both babies. Both of them smiled as Archer began a happy chant while waving his little hands in the air. Olivia on the other hand, sat quietly staring out the window at the street lights whizzing past.

Soon, they reached the Diggle residence and both parents picked up a one year old and a corresponding diaper bag. They slowly made their way up to the well lit brownstone, and Oliver knocked on the door. Light flooded onto the stoop as Lyla answered the door and ushered them in.

"Are you two ready for a night alone", Lyla asked smiling.

"Yes we are", Felicity said, but not with the expected enthusiasm.

Lyla and Digg watched as both Queens were reluctant to give up their bundles. Once transferred, Olivia to Lyla and Archer to Diggle, the nervous parents gave each baby a kiss and made their way out the door.

"They'll be calling every five minutes, won't they", said Diggle dryly.

"Yep, I expect they will."

Digg put Archer down and scattered some toys in front of him. He was a happy baby with blond curls and blue eyes. He seemed to smile constantly and blabber incoherently to himself.

Lyla followed suit with Olivia, but the moment she put the little girl down she crawled to the door. She pulled herself up, and then started banging with both tiny hands, yelling " Da-Da-Da-Da". Both adults looked at each other, thankful that Oliver and Felicity were long gone.

Olivia stayed at the door for about fifteen minutes before crawling back over to her brother. The two babies played quietly before deciding it was time to eat. Lyla got both of them in the highchair, and then her cell phone rang.

"Hey Lyla, how are they doing", she heard Felicity ask.

"They're doing fine, I was just getting ready to feed them."

She heard Felicity sigh then say goodbye. After putting her phone back in her pocket, she made her way back into the kitchen where John was sitting across from the two high chairs spooning apple sauce into the two little ones.

"That Felicity?"

"Yep."

It was around eight, when the babies started to droop. They began to rub their little eyes and fuss a little. Lyla picked up Olivia and made her way to the couch, while Digg grabbed Archer and went to his recliner.

Olivia refused to stay still in Lyla's arms. She rolled, flopped, and then the screaming began. Lyla had no idea what to do for the baby girl, and she was jealous of her husband who sat with a now sleeping Archer sprawled across his chest.

Diggle's phone began vibrating on the table. He picked it up and saw Oliver's name on the caller I.D.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I was calling to check on the twins. Why is Livy screaming?"

Diggle was amazed that he knew which child was making the loud racket.

"We're not sure. Lyla is trying to get her to sleep, but she refuses to be still."

He heard Oliver chuckle, "Digg, switch kids with Lyla and go to Livy's diaper bag and get the fuzzy green blanket."

Digg did as he was told, giving Archer to Lyla and taking the screaming Olivia from her arms. He made his way over to the diaper bag, and took a dark green fluffy blanket from one of the big inside pockets.

"Ok, I have her and the green blanky."

"Alright, just sit in your chair, rock her, and talk to her. She likes to hear the rumble in your chest or something, I don't know. That's just what I do to get her to sleep."

"Have fun you two, and I'll see if that works."

Sure enough, after wrapping Olivia up in the blanket and reciting the Pledge of Allegiance a few times, she was fast asleep. Diggle gave a sigh of relief and smiled at his wife. He was thankful that they had opted to leave their four year old with Carly for the night. The twins were a much bigger job than they had thought.

About an hour later, Oliver and Felicity walked through the front door. Digg smiled as he watched his friend take his sleeping daughter gently in his arms, and begin to rub small circles on her back. He then grabbed the pink diaper bag, and headed out the door with Felicity and Archer close behind.

The ride home was quiet, and both parents were relieved to have their children back. They had enjoyed their dinner, but had found themselves worrying about what their babies were doing more often than not. So, they both decided that it would probably be a while before they went out again.

They soon reached the Queen Mansion. They carried their little bundles up the stairs and to the master bedroom where two cribs were set up. They had tried leaving them in the nursery down the hall, but it had been unbearable. So the cribs had been moved to the master suite.

Oliver placed Olivia in her bed and bent to kiss soft skin. Felicity did the same for Archer, and then they switched. After saying goodnight, both parents settled under the sheets of their California king size bed and enjoyed the soft breathing of their babies. All the while wondering what they'd ever done without them.

**Please review! :) I would love to hear any ideas you have!**


	3. Birthday

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews and ideas! :) I hope you are still enjoying the story!**

Birthday

Felicity bustled around the very large kitchen stirring the blue punch, rearranging the cupcakes for the fifth time, and retrieving the plates with the faces of Elsa and Anna plastered all over them. This was the twins' third birthday, and everything had to be perfect. Oliver would be home at any moment with the ice cream, and guests were already pulling into the drive.

Oliver walked into the kitchen to find his wife rubbing her forehead and staring out the window. He looked over her shoulder and saw their two children racing to embrace Thea and Roy. Both of them loved their aunt and uncle dearly, and that was clearly evident in the way Olivia plowed into Thea's legs while Archer lifted his arms to be picked up by Roy.

"They're growing up so fast Oliver. It seems like just yesterday they were sleeping in our room."

"That was yesterday sweetheart. It's a good thing I spent the extra bucks for that giant bed.", Oliver said with a grin.

Felicity smacked his arm, and then made her way through the glass french doors that led out to their beautiful back yard. She spotted Digg and Lyla with their six year old daughter Jaiden. Then she saw Laurel, Sara, and Detective Lance enter through the side gate with their arms laden with presents.

All of their friends were there to witness the twins' special day. The two in question were currently trying to sneak a cupcake from the table without their mother noticing.

Oliver followed Felicity out into the backyard, and was quickly spotted by his two munchkins, as he called them. He picked up both of them, and held them tightly against his chest. Olivia already showed signs of looking like him with her light brown hair and serious blue eyes. Archer on the other hand had his mother's blond curls and his little blue eyes danced with mirth.

He set them down when they began to squirm as the presents began to appear on the long table. Felicity set them both in their own chairs and everyone gathered around to watch them open their presents. They opened the gifts as quickly as they entered their tiny hands.

Archer received a nerf blaster from Digg and Lyla, a set of super hero action figures from Thea and Roy, and a lego set from the Lances. Olivia got three new story books from the Diggles, a Baby-Alive from Thea and Roy, and a princess dress from the Lances.

Both children squirmed with excitement as their parents handed over their gifts to them. Archer tore into the bright green wrapping paper with gusto, and beside him his sister did the same. Oliver and Felicity smiled as they watched their daughter pull out a little pink toy bow and a quiver full of suction cup arrows, then heard their son's squeal when he saw the toy computer nestled in tissue paper.

There were hugs given all around until finally the twins made it to their parents. They ran towards them with all the speed their short little legs could muster, and were caught up in two sets of loving arms. Felicity and Oliver kissed their children and hugged them tightly, smiling at one another over the two little heads.

Archer finally looked up at his mother, "Mommy when do we get to have cupcakes?"

"Right now!"

The kids made a mad dash for the table holding the cupcakes which made all of the adults laugh. As they served their children, and then their guests, Felicity and Oliver thanked each and every one of them for making the day special. Then they stood back and watched as blue icing was smeared across faces and clothes. Happy little blue toothed grins shined up at them, and both parents claimed the birthday party a success.

**Thank you again for reading! If you have any suggestions please feel free to share them with me :)**


	4. Close Call

**There is a time jump on this one, the twins are 16 years old. I might start bouncing around a little from here on out :)**

Close Call

Olivia Queen was stretched across her brother's bed, staring at his ceiling and pitching a tennis ball in the air. Archer Queen was sitting at his computer typing in codes that his sister didn't understand. All of the sudden the girl sat up, and stared at her brother.

"When do you think they're gonna tell us?"

"What? About Dad being the Arrow and Mom being his hacker side-kick?"

"Yeah! I mean don't they know that we know?"

"Probably not. Obviously they don't want us to know, or they would have told us a long time ago."

The two sixteen year old sat in silence for several moments. When all of the sudden the electricity went off. They looked at each other in puzzlement before hearing a loud bang come from downstairs.

"Oh crap! Archer I think someone's in the house", Olivia said in a hoarse whisper.

"I think you're right."

"Well at least the security system will alert Mom and Dad."

"Nope, no electricity no alarm. Call Mom."

"I can't I don't have any signal, what about you?"

"I don't have any either. They must have some kind of device that blocks the signal."

"We need to get the electricity on. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes, but the box is outside!"

Both children sat for a moment, before jumping into action. It was decided that Olivia would go to her room and get her bow, while Archer grabbed a flashlight and the pistol their Mom kept in her nightstand. They met in Olivia's room, where they climbed out the window and onto the trellis. They reached the ground safely and hid in the bushes as two armed men passed by.

As soon as the men had gone, Archer and Olivia ran, keeping in the shadows, to the back of the house. There they found the big metal breaker box. Archer opened the door, turned on the small flashlight and stuck it in his mouth. He ran his hand over the switches trying to read the messy script printed on the worn paper beside each one.

He finally found the master switch, and power was immediately restored. However, this alerted the intruders and armed men with masks surrounded them in seconds.

Felicity was sitting at her computer giving Oliver directions to the whereabouts of a certain drug lord when the alarm system at their house disconnected. It stayed off for about fifteen minutes before it finally came back on.

"Oliver, was there a power outage just a minute ago?"

"No, why?"

"Well something turned the alarm system off at the mansion for a few minutes, but it's back on now."

"Call the kids and see if they messed with it. Your son could have something to do with that", he said with amusement.

"Ok, I'll call them and get back to you."

Felicity tried Olivia's phone, knowing the teenage girl never went anywhere without it. It didn't ring, just told her that the number she had dialed was currently unavailable. That's odd, she though. She tried Archer and the same thing happened. Now she was really beginning to worry. She could feel the hot tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oliver", Felicity said into the comms.

Oliver heard the distress in his wife's voice and immediately headed for his home.

"Call Digg and tell him to meet me there! I may need help."

Back at the mansion, both kids were bound to kitchen chairs and had gags in their mouths. Archer felt his sister's hands as she tried to reach her back pockets. He knew exactly what she was doing, although he doubted it would work. He heard her give a muffled laugh, and then he heard the click as her switch blade snapped open.

Olivia quickly went to work on her bindings. Soon, she had weakened them enough that she could break the ropes. She then turned and quickly cut through the rope around her brother's wrist. They both turned to run out the back door, when the swinging door that led into the kitchen hit the wall with a bang.

Olivia's first instinct was to run, but her brother was frozen in his place. She watched in horror as the masked man raised his gun, and pointed it at Archer's chest. She did the first thing that popped into her mind; she shoved him out of the way just as the man pulled the trigger.

Oliver and Diggle reached the mansion at the same time. They took in the smashed front door, and broken glass littering the entry way. Just as they'd stepped inside, a gun went off. Oliver's blood felt like ice in his veins as he ran to the kitchen. He made it through the door in enough time to see his daughter hit the floor alongside his son.

Diggle heard the roar of rage come from his best friend and knew that this would not end well. The masked man turned to see the vigilante and soon the room was crawling with gunmen. He watched as Oliver surged forward, kicking, stabbing, and leaving unconscious men in his wake.

Soon, the room was quiet. The danger eliminated, Oliver made his way to his children. Archer was holding his sister's hand, and saying over and over, "It's all my fault."

Oliver motioned for Digg to take Archer, as he knelt beside his baby girl. He rejoiced when he saw the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He saw where the bullet had entered her left shoulder and exited the other side. He gave a sigh of relief, no internal damage and she should heal just fine. He gently picked her up, and heard her moan. He needed to get her to the hospital before she came to.

Thankfully Diggle had already called Felicity, so she was there when the ambulance pulled up at the emergency entrance at the hospital. Detective Lance arrived shortly after she did, but didn't stay long. He said he would come by the next morning to question them. Not long after the policeman left, Felicity heard the ambulance siren. She watched as Olivia was wheeled through the sliding glass doors on the gurney.

"How is she", she asked as Oliver sliding his arm around her waist and leading her into the waiting room.

"She's going to be fine. It was a clean shot, it went through her shoulder so no internal organs were affected and we were able to keep her bleeding under control."

Felicity felt herself relax against her husband, then she saw her son over his shoulder standing beside Digg. The boy looked terrible. His face was white, his eyes haunted, tears were streaming down his face. He ran to her, and Oliver wrapped them both in his embrace.

"It was all my fault Dad, if I hadn't froze this wouldn't have happened."

Oliver hated that his son had inherited his susceptibility to guilt.

"Hey Sport, look at me. This was in no way your fault. The men that did this, it was their fault and they will pay. Your sister would be heartbroken if she knew you blamed yourself. So, take it from me Buddy, let it go."

Felicity watched as a shaky smile graced her son's lips. Then Archer spoke lightheartedly, "Well the jig is up! Now Livy and I don't have to pretend we don't know anymore."

"You knew", both parents declared in unison.

"Yep, we've known since we were ten. Bobby Graves made that snarky comment about the Arrow and Dad got really mad. Then we saw you in full gear a few days after that when you had to bring Mom home cuz she had the flue."

"What were you two doing up that late", Felicity asked in her Mom voice.

"Mrs. McGregor always fell asleep at about eight so, we would get up and watch movies until the wee hours of the morning."

The foursome finally took seats in the waiting room. Digg was smirking, Felicity and Oliver were in shock, and Archer couldn't wait to tell his twin that the cat was out of the bag. The doctor came out and spoke to the parents a little while later, telling them that Olivia had been placed in a room and they could all go see her.

Olivia lay in the hospital bed trying to stay awake. The nurse had told her that her family would be in to see her at any moment, and she desperately wanted to see them. Just as she was about to doze off, her door opened and her family came inside. Her father gave her a kiss on the forehead, and her mother followed suit. Then she noticed her brother, and the forlorn look on his face.

"It wasn't your fault you know", she whispered.

"I know", he said quietly.

Then his head popped up and a smile broke out on his face, "Guess what!"

"What", Olivia said excitedly.

"The cat is out of the bag about you know who", he said gesturing at their father with his head.

"Really! Yes, no more walking on eggshells!"

Both parents groaned as their children talked animatedly. Then they looked at one another and Felicity could see the anxiety Oliver was trying desperately to hide.

"We have to stop. We can't bring them into this", he said brokenly.

"You know, if they'd been with us at the lair tonight we wouldn't have had to worry at all. I think keeping them close to us is a good way to keep them safe."

Oliver nodded, thankful for his wife's wisdom.

"Should we tell them now", he asked dryly.

"No, I think they would both burst with the joy of it", Felicity said with a laugh.

So, they both decided to wait until Olivia was home from the hospital and life had quieted down again. With that, they turned back to their children and smiled at the sight that met their eyes. Both kids were curled up on the bed sleeping peacefully. Felicity turned off the light, and then went and sat down beside her husband.

Oliver took her in his arms, kissed her forehead, and kept a watchful eye on his family. He didn't know how he was going to deal with letting the kids see that side of himself, the side he had so diligently tried to hide. He smiled to himself as he thought about his son's declaration. The little sneaks had known all along! He sat there all night watching his family sleep.

**Please review! Your ideas are always welcome! :)**


	5. Spring Fling

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had some serious writer's block where this story is concerned so any prompts you might have would be much appreciated :) Special thanks to Wookie3 for the idea of this chapter!**

Spring-Fling

Oliver and Felicity stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the twins to come down. Tonight was their first dance and both parents were slightly nervous.

"What is taking so long", Oliver said beginning to pace.

"I imagine your daughter is still in front of her mirror putting on more makeup than is necessary and your son is trying to get his hair just right", Felicity said with a smile.

Soon, Olivia called down that they were turned to see their children coming gracefully down the stairs. Tears filled Felicity's eyes and Oliver looked like he would burst with pride.

"You both look wonderful", Oliver said as he hugged his children.

"What your father said", Felicity hiccuped with tears coursing down her cheeks.

"What's the matter, Mom", Archer asked his face filled with worry.

"I'm fine, baby. You just look so grown up", she said going to hug the fourteen year old boy.

Oliver looked down at his daughter where she stood before him. Her strapless tea-length green dress gave him pause, and it must have shown on his face.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Nothing, princess. Could you not find a longer dress?"

"Dad", Olivia said drawing it out.

"What? It was a legitimate question."

Felicity fought to hide a grin at the look her husband was now receiving from their daughter. She watched as he started doing that funny thing with his fingers, a sure sign he was agitated.

"You look fine, sweetheart", Felicity said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom. I hope Matt likes it."

"Matt, who's that", Oliver asked with the beginnings of a dark frown on his face.

"That's my boyfriend. He's coming to pick me up", Olivia said innocently.

"I was not made aware of this new development", Oliver said with a glare in his wife's direction.

Felicity shared a look with her son. She had dreaded telling Oliver about the boyfriend, knowing he would overreact.

"It's ok, Daddy. He's sixteen."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he's got a driver's license and everything."

"Well, young lady. He's not driving you. Your Uncle Digg will be your driver for the evening."

"That is not fair. Mom do something!"

Felicity turned to have two identical pairs of blue eyes glaring in her direction.

"Sweetie, if your dad's not comfortable with Matt driving you then that's the end of it. I'm not going to usurp his authority and tell you you can ride with your boyfriend."

She watched as Oliver relaxed and then a wail sounded from the direction of her teenage daughter. Soon mascara was running everywhere, and her loud sobs ricocheted off of the foyer walls. Oliver no longer wore a peaceful expression, but one of pure panic.

"Don't cry, baby. It's ok", he soothed.

"No it's not. Matt will be here any minute, think I'm juvenile, and break up with me", Olivia wailed.

"Not if he knows what's good for him", Felicity muttered under her breath.

"Fine, Livy. If it means that much to you to ride to the dance with Matt then I will allow it. However, there are going to be some conditions. I will follow you there and I will follow you home. If he speeds, I will personally kick his scrawny teenage butt."

Olivia smiled and hugged her father, "Thank you, Daddy. This means the world to me."

Felicity watched as Oliver rolled his eyes and patted his daughter's back.

"Alright, let's go get your makeup fixed before your date gets here", Felicity said as she led her daughter to the stairs.

Just as they got half way up the door bell rang. Oliver opened the door to find a tall gangly boy standing on his front step.

"Hi, I'm looking for Olivia."

Oliver bit back the growl that erupted in his throat.

"You're at the right place kid, come on in."

"Are you some kind of butler or something", Matt asked.

Archer face-palmed, hoping his sister's boyfriend lived long enough to drive her to the stinking dance.

"No, I'm Olivia's father. I think you and I should have a talk", Oliver said menacingly.

He watched as the boy nodded, looking slightly less confident. He led him to his study and quietly shut the door.

"Alright, I'm going to lay down a few ground rules. First, no speeding. Second, no close dancing. Third, no hand holding…"

Felicity walked up to her husband's study, followed closely by her son.

"I wanna see what Dad did to him, Mom", Archer had said when his mother had moved in that direction.

"What do you mean", she asked panicked.

"It's been awfully quiet in there. I figured Dad must've offed him."

"You've been watching way too much TV", Felicity said with an exasperated sigh.

She cracked the door, and nearly burst out laughing at what she heard.

"Twenty, absolutely no kissing. Not even a peck on the cheek. Got it?"

Felicity didn't hear the boy's reply, so she surmised he must have nodded his understanding. She opened the door wider to reveal Oliver standing behind his desk and Matt sitting in one of the matched chairs before him. The smile her husband flashed her was his 'I really wish I had my bow' smile.

"She's ready whenever you two are", she said with a smile.

She watched as Oliver strode from his study, a very quiet Matt following in his wake. Oliver bent and kissed Livy on the head, glaring at the teenage boy as he did so. He escorted them outside before getting on the Ducati and following at a very conspicuous distance.

When the small entourage had left, Felicity turned to Archer.

"Well, Kiddo, looks like it's just you and me. Shall I drive you", she said with a smirk.

"Actually, Uncle Diggle said he would take me in the Bentley. I wanted to make a Dad kind of entrance."

"Of course you do. Dad's really good at the whole making a scene thing."

Felicity waved at her son as he stepped into the shiny black car and drove away. Soon she heard the purr of her husband's motorcycle and grinned as she watched him stride into the foyer all black leather, helmet under his arm.

"Well, don't you look very James Bondish", she said with a flirty wink.

"You think so? I was going more for a James Dean, but Bond works too."

Felicity laughed at her husband's silliness. Then took his hand and led him to their family room.

"We made it through her first boyfriend and their first dance all in one night", she said as she sank down onto the sofa.

"I'll feel a lot better when they are both back and in their beds where I can keep an eye on them", Oliver said darkly.

"They'll be fine. Matt won't last forever and our son already has your gift for making an entrance. So, don't worry there Dad."

"I don't know how I ever made it without you", he said leaning in to rest his head against her's.

"You kinda didn't. You spent half your life as a playboy and five years on a scary island. You're life without me stunk."

She smiled as she listened to Oliver's deep chuckle and felt the rumble in his chest beneath her hand.

"I love you Felicity Queen."

"I love you too Oliver."

**Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about doing a second part to this chapter, what do you think? Please tell me what you like or maybe what you don't like! Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	6. Secret Keeping

**Hey there! Thanks for all of the favs, follows, and wonderful reviews! I hope you are still enjoying my updates! :)**

Secret Keeping

Felicity stared at the two little lines on the home pregnancy test. She and Oliver had been married for a little over a year, but she had no idea how she was going to tell him. He'd been under so much stress with Arrow business and things at QC that she didn't want to add to his worries.

In fact he'd just told her the other day that he wanted to wait a while to have kids because their life was just too hectic right now. Just thinking about what he might say made her feel sick, and she quickly ran to the toilet and lost the contents of her stomach. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up to see her husband standing in the door way.

"Are you alright", Oliver asked as he came into the master bathroom.

He'd been getting dressed for work when he'd heard his wife's retching and ran to check on her. Now, he was standing before her staring into her white face, noticing that one hand had moved behind her back.

"I'm fine. Something I ate must not have agreed with me", she said putting on a fake smile.

Felicity watched Oliver, hoping he bought the lie. To her relief, he simply nodded his head and went back into the bedroom. She made sure he was gone before hiding the test. This was going to be a long week.

Oliver walked back out into the bedroom, knowing his wife had just lied to him. It didn't sit well with him, and the thought that she could be hiding something from him caused his chest to tighten. They told each other everything, always had. So, her not telling him the truth terrified him.

Finally he decided that she would tell him in good time. He finished getting ready, and moved to the still closed bathroom door.

Felicity was sitting in the shower letting the hot water ease away her worries. She heard the door knob rattle and stuck her head out of the shower curtain to see Oliver standing in the door way.

"I'm heading to work", he said as he approached the shower.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while."

"Take your time. I love you", Oliver said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, I promise. I love you too", she said with a small smile.

She watched him nod, knowing he wasn't completely buying her act. She got out when the water ran cold and put on a pretty pink dress to match her bright pink lipstick. She made her way down to the front door and found Digg waiting with the Bentley.

"What are you doing? I thought you would drive Oliver this morning."

"Nope, he said that I needed to drive you. Said you weren't feeling very well."

Great, Oliver knew something was up. Felicity felt her stomach begin to roll at the thought and soon she was rushing for the bushes, thankful she'd worn her hair back. Diggle stood behind her as she lost what little breakfast she'd eaten that morning. When she straightened, he gently took her elbow and led her to the car.

"I don't think you're alright Felicity. I'm taking you to the doctor", Digg said seriously.

"That's not necessary. I already know what's the matter."

Diggle looked at his friend in surprise and then realized what was going on.

"Congratulations", he said hugging her lightly.

"Thanks, Digg. Can we keep this just between the two of us? Oliver doesn't know yet and I don't want to worry him with all that's going on at the moment."

Diggle shook his head, "You shouldn't hide this from him. He needs to know."

"And I'll tell him when things slow down a bit."

"He's going to figure it out."

"I highly doubt that. He is too caught up in the Arrow and QC to notice that anything is up", she said quietly.

Diggle shook his head. Felicity didn't understand that Oliver was worried about her and he wouldn't stop worrying until he knew what was going on. However, the blond in the backseat was feeling like second place in her husband's life and was obviously terrified of his reaction. Why did things always have to be so complicated between these two?

When the car pulled up in front of QC, Felicity quickly exited and made her way up to Oliver's office. She found coffee sitting on her desk, but the thought of drinking it made her sick so she left it where it was. She sat down and began to work on finding the Arrow's current crook.

The man was called Saber, and he was a black market arms dealer. He'd been the cause of several recent shootings and Oliver wanted him found. However, this criminal had a hacker on his side and Felicity was having a hard time uncovering his tracks. She'd been so involved in what she was doing that she didn't notice her husband coming to sit on the corner of her desk.

"Making any headway", Oliver asked.

"Not really. Whoever this guy is, he is really good", Felicity answered tiredly.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must have just been something I ate last night."

Oliver looked down at his wife, who was still staring at the tablet in her hands. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what it was. There was a certain tone in her voice that scared him. He sat there quietly staring for what seemed like hours until he finally made his way back to his desk behind the glass wall.

At about eleven, Oliver meandered back to his wife's desk. She hadn't touched her coffee and her eyes were still glued to her precious tablet.

"Do you feel like some Big Belly Burger?"

Felicity looked up to find Oliver staring down at her with that look on his face resembling a love starved puppy.

She smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

Digg drove them to the little fast food restaurant, and of course accompanied them inside to eat. The three ate in companionable silence until they were finished.

Felicity sat staring at her food wrappers thinking she'd never been so tired in her life. Her husband must have noticed because his gentle hand on her arm preceded his statement.

"You look beat. Why don't you go home and rest for a bit and then come to the lair later?"

She reluctantly nodded, thinking she'd be no good to anyone if she fell asleep at her computers.

Oliver insisted they drop her off at the mansion first and then Digg drove him to the lair.

"I'm worried about her Digg. I've never known her to be so quiet or withdrawn. I think she's hiding something from me."

"I don't know, maybe she's just stressed. That can do funny things to a woman, and I'm a man speaking from experience here", John said with a smile.

"She's been under stress before and she's never acted like this. What if she's having an affair", Oliver said in horror.

"Look man, I honestly don't think she's having an affair. She'll tell you what's on her mind in her own time, just be patient."

Diggle watched his friend relax in his seat, "You're right, John. I just need to wait her out."

Soon the pair found themselves on the training mats working out their frustrations by sparing. They'd worked up a pretty good sweat when they heard the door open and the click of heels on the stairs. Oliver turned, a smile on his face, expecting to see Felicity. Instead, a very upset Laurel Lance ran towards him.

"What is it, Laurel? What's happened?"

"It's Tommy. I don't think he'll ever forgive me", the brunette wailed.

"Forgive you for what?"

"I cheated on him, Ollie."

Oliver looked at her in shock.

"Laurel, I think you need to talk to him about this. Don't just assume he'll never forgive you. Tommy loves you. He won't understand at first, but maybe with time he will come around", Oliver said seriously.

"Oh, thank you Ollie. Have I told you lately how much I love you."

Felicity punched in her code at the back door and quietly walked down the stairs to the lair. She'd worn flats because she'd felt a little dizzy after her nap and she didn't want to fall flat on her face in her heels. She heard voices down below and was about to call out a greeting when she heard Laurel tell Oliver she loved him.

She didn't know what made her do it, maybe it was the hormones or lack of sleep, but she just stood there with her mouth open for a moment. Then she started crying heart wrenching sobs.

Diggle and Oliver both turned at the sound to find Felicity standing at the bottom of the stairs crying. Oliver ran over to her, intending to wrap her in a hug. Instead, she pushed him away.

"No, you're choosing her after all we've been through. I'm going to have to do this on my own. I don't know how. I don't have anywhere to go", Felicity cried brokenly.

Oliver stared at her in bewilderment, "Baby, what are you talking about? What are you going to have to do on your own?"

Felicity's head began to spin. She closed her eyes, but that only made the spinning worse. She put her hand out to steady herself, but air was all she grasped. Then she was falling.

Oliver watched in horror as his wife began to tremble and then crumpled to the floor. He quickly carried her to the couch, and knelt beside her with one of her hands clutched in his own. His mind whirled with fright. He felt like he was drowning and his life preserver was floating farther away by the second.

Then to his utter relief, her blue eyes fluttered open. She gave a little moan and then turned to look at him.

"What did I do", she asked hoarsely.

"You fainted, sweetheart."

Felicity looked at her husband's terrified features and knew it was time to come clean.

"I've heard that happens when you're pregnant."

"Happens when you're what", Oliver said as if he hadn't heard her.

"Pregnant. Oliver we are going to have a baby", she said with a small smile.

Felicity watched all of the emotions that played across his features; fear, joy, sadness, relief.

"Are you happy", she asked him when he didn't speak.

"I think so", he said quietly, "Are you happy?"

"Completely."

Oliver stared down into his wife's clear blue eyes and let everything she'd said sink in. He was going to be a father! This excited him and terrified him at the same time. His mind began it's tortured rant about how he was not fit, too broken. Then her hand came to rest against his cheek.

"You will make an amazing dad. I know you well enough to know that you are trying to convince yourself that you won't be good enough, but let me tell you something Oliver Queen. You are the best man I have ever met, and there is no other man on this planet that I would rather raise my children with. So, stop berating yourself and take me home because I am exhausted and I want ice-cream", Felicity ended with a smirk.

Oliver leaned down and kissed his wife, letting all of his lover for her shine through. He gently picked her up and headed for the stairs.

"Go home, Diggle", he yelled over his shoulder.

"Will do. Congratulations you two", their friend called with a smile.

"Thanks, John", Felicity said as Oliver started up the stairs.

When they got home and both of them were in their pjs and settled in their bed, Oliver took his wife in his arms.

"Were you afraid to tell me", he asked with a note of pain in his voice.

"I didn't want to worry you. I know you have a lot on your plate at the moment and I didn't want to add to it by telling you you had yet another responsibility."

"This is a good responsibility!"

"You just said the other day that you thought it would be a good idea for us to wait to have kids", Felicity said slapping him on the chest.

"Yeah because I didn't want to pressure you. I figured it would happen when it happened."

"I knew I was worried about nothing, but the hormones really mess with your head", she said with a grin.

"Tell that to Laurel. She got out of the lair as quickly as she could. I thought she was going to trip on the stairs she was going so fast", Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Oh no! I had forgotten about that. She probably thinks you've married a lunatic", Felicity said, her cheeks reddening.

"No, I think she has her own problems to deal with at the moment. When do you need to go to the doctor?"

"I thought I'd make an appointment tomorrow. Do you want me to schedule it at a time when you can come too?"

"Of course! I don't intend to miss one minute with this little guy or girl", Oliver said leaning down to place a kiss on her flat stomach.

Felicity looked into her husband's wonderful eyes and gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you Mr. Queen", she said with a smile.

"I love you too Mrs. Queen, and baby Queen", he said with a truly happy smile.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this was a bit dramatic, but I thought with Oliver and Felicity it would have to be lol As always please review and tell me what you think! I'm also needing some prompts as I'm kinda experiencing a tiny case of writer's block :)**


	7. The Bully

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! You all really make my day! I hope you enjoy my latest update! :)**

The Bully

Olivia Queen sat at her desk with her crayons spread out before her. Her little hand grabbed for a dark green to color in her daddy's tie in the picture she'd drawn of him. She loved to see her daddy in green, although she didn't know why. Just as she'd finished her masterpiece the teacher said is was time for recess.

Olivia immediately sought out her brother, Archer, when she reached the hallway. She found him talking to their mutual best friend, Tyler. The twins had been drawn to the dark headed boy the moment they met him two years ago and now all three were great pals.

"Hey guys", Olivia said with a smile.

The two boys turned to grin at the female member of their rag tag group.

"Hey Livy", Tyler said in greeting.

The three headed out to the playground and started a game of chase when they heard a commotion. Over in the far corner of the yard was a boy surrounded by a group of older kids.

Olivia was the first to speak, "We should help him."

"I agree, but how", this coming from Tyler.

"Give her a minute. I can already see those squeaky wheels spinning in that head of her's", Archer said with a grin.

Olivia motioned the boys over once her plan was complete.

"Alright, here's what I want you to do…"

Archer watched as his sister made her way to the loud circle of boys. Her purposeful stride was much like their father's, as was her desire to help anyone in need. He, on the other hand, was more like his mother. He preferred to work behind the scenes and have a plan "B" just in case Livy's latest rescue didn't go as planned.

He watched as she elbowed her way in until she was standing beside the scared red-headed boy. She then began one of her speeches. Livy was famous for wanting to win with words without having to use her muscle, which was usually Tyler. Archer could hear her getting louder until he was sure she would be screaming. Then he watched in horror as the tallest kid threw the first punch.

Olivia saw the punch coming and quickly ducked. She popped back up and threw a few punches of her own, catching the bully right on the nose causing blood to flow freely. This didn't sit well with him and he gave the order for his little goons to attack.

Tyler quickly ran from his place behind the slide, seeing that things had gone terribly wrong. He could hear Archer running behind him and they both came on the scene at the same time. They got in on the fray, throwing mad punches left and right.

Finally, a teacher saw what was going on and ran to stop the ruckus. She and another faculty member pulled the children apart and marched them to the office.

Oliver was sitting at his desk at QC when he got a call from the school. Felicity was at home nursing a cold and obviously had her cell phone turned off. He jumped up from his chair and ran for the elevator, fear tightening his chest. He hadn't given the principle time to say much more after she stated that something had happened concerning his children.

He found Digg waiting by the car and soon the black Bentley was parked in the Elementary school parking lot. Oliver rushed to the principal's office and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. There sitting in two chairs against the wall were his children. Their clothes were ripped and dirty, and he was pretty sure they were both sporting black eyes.

"Mr. Queen, may I see you in my office", the principal called from his open door.

Oliver nodded and took the seat the man pointed to.

"Now, Mr. Queen, I have called you here this afternoon to inform you that your children were caught fighting. They both assure me that their cause was noble, but everyone must understand that fisticuffs under any circumstances are against the rules."

Oliver sat there, shock clearly written across his face.

"Archer and Olivia were fighting?"

"Yes, sir", the balding man said with a nod.

"What is their punishment?"

"Two days suspension."

Oliver sighed as he walked out of the office to stand before his two hooligans. They both stared up at him with honest trusting eyes.

"Ok, guys go to the car."

Archer and Olivia got up and followed their father to the parking lot. They smiled and gave a quiet hello to their Uncle Digg, then climbed into the backseat. Once everyone was buckled up, their father turned from his place in the passenger seat.

"Alright, spill it. What were you two doing fighting?"

"We were fighting for a good cause, just like the Arrow", Olivia piped up.

Oliver groaned. His children had a fascination with the hooded vigilante and they didn't even know that it was their father in the green leather suit.

"Exactly what kind of cause are we talking about here", Diggle asked.

"There was a kid being bullied, and Livy can't stand to see someone being hurt so she devised a plan to save him. However, her plan did not go the way we thought and it ended in a brawl", Archer supplied.

"Ok, I understand that you thought you were helping but fighting never solves anything. You need to tell a teacher next time instead of taking matters into your own hands. Are we clear", Oliver said sternly.

He watched as both blond heads nodded. He loved his kids and was extremely proud of their willingness to stand up for what they thought was right. However, they had to learn that they needed to go through the proper channels first.

Soon the car pulled up in front of the mansion and they all piled out.

"We'll discuss your punishment later", Oliver said as he watched the twins go to their rooms.

He heard his wife's yell and went to their bedroom.

"What are all of you doing home so early", she croaked.

"Well there was a little mishap at school. The twins just got suspended for fighting."

Felicity gasped, "Who were they fighting?"

"Undoubtably some kid was getting bullied and our daughter saw it as her job to rescue him", Oliver said with a grin.

"She is just like you! You both have this weird need to save everyone, and you have to do it yourself."

Oliver laughed and then kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Well our son is just like you. He tries to keep her out of trouble but ends up getting pulled in with her."

Felicity smiled, "That's my boy!"

"What are we going to do with them? We have to give them some kind of punishment."

"How about we ground them from their toys and each other", Felicity asked.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Oliver, its called punishment for a reason. You asked me what I thought and I told you."

"Yes, mam. That sounds like a fair punishment if I ever heard one", Oliver said with a sly grin.

"Good. You tell them."

"Me? But I did the whole car speech!"

"Exactly, you have to finish the job!"

"We're both cowards, aren't we", Oliver grimaced.

"Yes, yes we are. At least we're cowards together", Felicity said kissing her husband on the jaw.

"Fine, I'll go give them the bad news."

"My hero!"

"You got that right!"

And with that Oliver went to tell the kids their punishment. Neither party was very happy about the whole thing, but the two days passed rather quickly. Oliver and Felicity were left to wait for the next fiasco because with their kids it was not a probability it was a surety.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Also, I'm in need of prompts so keep them coming! :)**


	8. Falling for You

**I think this might be my favorite chapter yet! It was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) **

**BTW Felicity's thoughts and the flashback are in italics.**

****Falling for You

Felicity sat on the couch in she and Oliver sitting room, a pen stuck between her teeth and papers spread out before her. She heard a quiet knock and turned to see her daughter enter the room. At fifteen, she was a beautiful mixture of both parents. At the moment she wore own of her father's frowns.

"What is it, sweetheart", Felicity asked taking the pen from her mouth.

She watched as Olivia sat down with a hough in the chair beside her.

"Mom, how did you and Dad get together. I mean I know about you working together at QC and all, but I want to know when you found out that you couldn't live without each other."

Felicity stared at her daughter in shock. She didn't know if she was prepared to tell this story, but Livy obviously needed to hear it.

"You already know that your Dad and I worked together, and that he refused to date me because he somehow thought it would put my career in danger."

_It's almost the truth_, Felicity thought.

She watched Olivia nod, and so she began her recollection leaving out anything Arrow related.

"Your father and I went on one date, and it ended in disaster. He had just lost QC and after everything that had happened, he decided that us seeing each other was not the best idea. However, like a jerk, he admitted that he loved me. This wasn't enough for me because I'd been waiting on him for what seemed like forever. So, I told him I wanted to move on. I still remember the look in his eyes when I said that. He looked so dejected and forlorn. I went to work for the new CEO of QC, Ray Palmer. We hit it off pretty well, and eventually he asked me out. I excepted, and then your father and I began to grow apart. Without our jobs, we had no reason to see each other every day and before long we hand't spoken in four months. Ray asked me to marry him and I said yes, all the while knowing I was still in love with your dad but too stubborn to admit it. Then came that fateful day…"

_Felicity woke on the morning of her wedding with tears in her eyes. She had dreamed of Oliver all night, which made her feel guilty._

_She crawled out of bed feeling like the lowest kind of human being and went to get a cup of coffee in her cheery little kitchen. The bright colors caused her to grind her teeth in frustration and the sun filtering through her curtains made her squint. The way she felt it should be raining._

_The bride to be went about her apartment gathering the things she would need to take with her to the church to get ready for her big day. She decided against breakfast, feeling a dreadful case of nerves coming on. _

_Felicity made it to the large cathedral at a quarter to ten, which gave her an hour to get ready. She heard the door to the dressing room open and smiled as Lyla came in._

_ "__Hey, you don't look like a girl whose about to get married. You look like you're about to face a firing squad", the woman said while bouncing baby Sara on her hip._

_ "__The firing squad would be preferable. I dreamed about Oliver all night last night. What kind of woman dreams about another man the night before her wedding", Felicity asked helplessly._

_ "__An unhappy one. You don't have to go through with this you know. John would gladly drive you to the nearest air port and let you get away for a while."_

_Felicity smiled sadly, "Thanks, Lyla, but I can't run from this. I'm going to have to move on eventually so why not now?"_

_Lyla looked at her friend, and saw that her mind was made up. She hadn't known Felicity long, but she could tell that she was very unhappy. She also knew that her unhappiness was not going to end after her wedding. The blond would carry it with her for the rest of her life._

_ "__Excuse me a moment, Lis, I've got to go change Sara's diaper."_

_Lyla watched as Felicity only nodded and went back to curling her hair. Once she was outside and out of ear shot she took her phone from the pocket of her diaper bag. She let it ring until a very angry Oliver Queen picked up._

_ "__What do you want, Lyal? Does Waller have a mission for me", he said coldly._

_ "__No, but I do. You know what day it is, don't you Queen?"_

_ "__Yes, it's Felicity's wedding day."_

_ "__Well, I've got news for you. She doesn't want to marry Palmer because she's still in love with you."_

_ "__How do you know", Oliver asked quietly._

_ "__She said she dreamed about you all night last night. If that's not a sign I don't know what is", Lyla said with a chuckle._

_ "__You're sure?"_

_ "__Yes, Oliver I'm positive. You've got to save that girl from herself and maybe save yourself in the process."_

_ "__Thanks Lyla, I've gotta go. I have a wedding to crash", Oliver said with a a triumphant tone._

_Lyla smiled and put the phone back into it's pocket before walking back into the church. She found Felicity just as she'd left her, staring morosely into the mirror. She helped her get the dress on and then left her to her thoughts._

_Felicity sat in the anteroom in the church, her nerves causing her hands to shake. She sat in the quiet room all alone with no one to quiet her fears or reassure her that this was the right thing to do. She knew in her head that this was right, but her stubborn heart kept remembering a kiss shared in a hospital hallway and a man whose smile made her heart melt._

_She placed her head in her hands and felt the tears pool in her eyes. It was too late to go back now. For all she knew, Oliver had moved on and had forgotten all about her. He and Laurel were probably together by now. He deserved happiness and she honestly hoped he found it. _

_A knock sounded on the door and John Diggle stuck his head in._

_"They're ready whenever you are."_

_Felicity smiled, swiped at the tears that had begun to run down her cheeks, and stood to take her friend's arm. He walked her down the isle to her handsome groom. She took Ray's hand and tried to convince herself that she could learn to love this man the way she loved Oliver._

_They stood before the priest._

_"If any man knows of a reason why these two can not be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."_

_Felicity's heart was screaming for her to run, but her feet stayed firmly planted. Then before the rector could say a word, a commotion started at the back of the church. She looked up and her mouth hung open in shock._

_There running up the isle was none other than Oliver Queen. His dark wash jeans and black leather jacket looked out of place amongst the tuxedos and suits, but he was the most handsome man in the room in Felicity's eyes._

_"Wait! She can't marry him", he yelled for all to hear._

_"Why not, young man", the priest asked._

_"Because she is in love with someone else", Oliver said quietly, "She's in love with me, and I love her more than life itself. I was too wrapped up in my own fear to see it a few months back, but I see it now. Please Felicity, don't do this", he said turning to the now weeping blond._

_Felicity stood frozen, staring into the most handsome pair of blue eyes. Then he smiled self consciously and she found herself running down the stairs and into his open arms. The angry spluttering of her groom sounded far away as she felt the arms of the man she loved come around her. _

"We walked out of the church hand in hand and got on his motorcycle. I sent Ray an apology letter, but I never saw him again. I think partly he was angry, but I also think he was a little scared of your Dad. We got married the very next weekend and then got the company back a year later", Felicity finished.

"Wow, Mom, I can't believe I'd never heard that story before", Olivia said her voice filled with wonder.

"Yep, your Father and I were an exciting pair back in the day", she said with a smile.

"That we were."

Felicity and Olivia turned with smiles on their faces as Oliver entered the sitting room.

"You and Mom should write a book this stuff is unbelievable", Olivia said as she rose from the sofa.

"What prompted you to ask, Livy", Felicity wondered aloud.

"Uncle Digg was telling us about how he and Aunt Lyla met the other day, and it got me to thinking about you and Dad", she said with a smile.

"Well, any time you want to know something you just come talk to me or your Mom. We'll be happy to answer any of your questions", Oliver said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

He then turned to his wife as they watched their daughter leave the room.

"That was quite a story, but I think you left out a few parts", he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I did. All of the parts relating to you know who", Felicity said with a conspiratorial wink.

"You know who would have been very upset if he hadn't been able to get his favorite IT girl back. He really missed her while she was gone."

"Well let me tell you she missed him too", Felicity said leaning in to lay against her husband's chest.

"You know there would be no him without you, right?"

"I know. You can't live without me."

She watched her husband's eyes darment as he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers.

"No, I can't", he whispered.

Then she found herself lost in his kiss, grateful that she could call him hers. Not a day goes by that she doesn't think about how that day could have gone differently. She could have been Mrs. Palmer and stuck in a loveless marriage with a man who had no chance of winning her heart. Instead, here she was wrapped in the arms of the person she loved most in the world and loving every minute of it.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! Prompts are always welcome and appreciated! :)**


	9. Daddy Daycare

**Here's a little drabble about Oliver and the twins! I hope you like it!  
Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, favs, follows, and prompts! You guys are amazing! :)**

Daddy Daycare

Felicity rummaged around in her closet looking for her favorite white pencil skirt to go with the nave blouse laying on her bed. She plucked the hanger from the rod and went back out into the spacious master bedroom where her husband was propped up on a stack of pillows watching the morning news.

She picked up her outfit and held it to her pj clad body with an expectant look on her face.

"That looks fine, babe", Oliver said with a smile.

"I don't want to look too dressy. What do you wear to visit a guy friend you almost dated and his pregnant wife", Felicity said with a puzzled expression.

"Don't look at me. Guys don't really care about wardrobe choices. Take me and Diggle. I never notice what he's wearing. You on the other hand, I always notice", Oliver said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Just as Felicity was about to deepen the kiss, their door knob jiggled. The couple turned to see a sandy blond head come walking into their bedroom dragging a fuzzy green blanket. They watched as their three year old daughter climbed up into the California King and crawled to snuggle beside her dad.

"What are you doing up so early", Felicity said eyeing the clock on her night stand that read 5:15.

"I had a bad dream", the little girl said burrowing farther into Oliver's chest.

Felicity watched as one of her husband's large hands came to rest against their daughter's back. His thumb began to stroke back and forth against the soft material of Olivia's flannel pjs. Soon, the tiny girl's even breathing could be heard in the now quiet room.

"Is Archer still in his room", Oliver asked quietly.

Felicity quickly grabbed her tablet and clicked on the video feed from their son's room. She smiled as she watched the little green figure toss and turn on his ninja turtle sheets.

"Yep, he's still out."

"I wonder what caused her bad dream", Oliver wondered aloud.

"Who knows. She may have just decided to come and sleep with us this morning", Felicity said leaning down to place a kiss on her daughter's soft wavy hair.

She watched as her husband simply nodded and smiled down at his princess now sprawled against his white t-shirt.

"You'd better get a move on or you won't make your train to Central City", Oliver said.

"Alright, I'm headed for the shower", Felicity said over her shoulder.

While his wife was in the bathroom, Oliver watched as his son came into the bedroom rubbing his eyes. The little boy looked around dazedly for a moment before making his way to his parents' bed and climbing up onto the comfy mattress. He smiled at his dad and then collapsed onto his mother's pillow, inhaling the scent of her apple blossom shampoo.

Oliver smiled as Archer rolled on to his stomach and stuck his little butt up in the air. The little boy was snoring in no time and his tiny feet were wiggling back and forth across the soft sheets.

"We've got another visitor", Oliver called to is wife as she emerged from the bathroom.

Felicity smiled as she came to rub her son's back.

"I guess they both couldn't sleep."

This really wasn't an uncommon thing in the Queen household. Both children had slept with them many a night. Oliver and Felicity felt more at ease with their babies at arm's reach instead of down the hall where anything could happen to them.

After watching her kids sleep for a minute or two, Felicity made her way back into the bathroom to fix her hair and put on her make up. She dressed quickly, checking her watch to find she had thirty minutes to get to the train station. She grabbed her purse, gave Oliver a steamy goodbye kiss, and then kissed both of her babies on the cheek.

"I'll be back tonight. Don't have too much fun without me", she said as she made her way out the bedroom door.

"We'll try not to, won't we guys", Oliver said quietly to his wife's retreating back.

He lay there in the quiet until seven and then felt the little girl beside him begin to stir. He watched as one blue eye popped open, and a pretty little grin spread across her face.

"Good morning, Daddy", she said groggily.

"Good morning, princess", Oliver said with a smile, "Do you want to watch cartoons?"

Oliver watched as his daughter nodded, sending her blonde curls bouncing. He grabbed the remote off of his bedside table and turned on the television. Soon, the squeaky voices of Mickey and Minnie Mouse filled the room.

"Oh, Toodles", Livy called to the little bouncing mouse-shaped thinga-majig.

Oliver would never admit it to another soul, but Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was one of his favorites along with Jake and the Neverland Pirates. He listened and soon he could hear his son's soft mumbling. The little boy was just like his mother in that he talked constantly, whether awake or in his sleep.

He watched as Archer rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling before crawling onto Oliver's lap. Both of his kids were cuddlers, which Felicity insisted they got from him. Before long, both three year olds were bouncing and squealing along with the tv characters at a solved mystery.

"Alright you two", Oliver said as he wrapped both children in a bear hug, "Are you ready for Daddy to make you breakfast?"

The two tykes immediately broke out into a fit of giggles and ran for the kitchen. Their father followed at a more sedate pace and found them both sitting on a bar stool with hungry grins.

"Ok, what should we have", Oliver said as he looked in the cabinet, "Cereal, cereal, or cereal?"

"Cereal", both kids squealed.

Their dad smiled as he grabbed their bowls, one was pink with a little green fairy on the side while the other was blue and sported a nunchuk carrying tortoise. He poured the multicolored crisps into each bowl and served them with a generous slosh of milk. He watched the kids eat while he munched on a grape pop tart.

As soon as they'd all finished their breakfast they headed upstairs to dress for the day. Oliver sent the twins to their rooms to pick out their clothes while he went to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After he'd dressed, he went to Archer's room to find him sitting on his bed with his tiny tablet in hand wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a striped blue t-shirt.

"Good work, buddy. Did Mom pick that out?"

He watched as the little boy nodded and pointed to his closet where all of his clothes were paired together in outfits.

"Mommy is a genius", Oliver said smiling down at his son.

"Yep, she is the smartest Mommy ever", Archer said with a lopsided grin.

Next, Oliver made his way to Livy's room. He expected to find her dressed in a cute little ensemble her mother had already picked out. Instead he found his daughter standing before her full length mirror wearing a pink shirt, blue tutu, and purple tennis shoes.

"Livy, did Mommy not pick you out something to wear", Oliver asked in confusion.

Olivia wore the same expression as she shook her head.

Oliver went to her closet and found her clothes hung neatly, but not paired.

"Ok, princess, let's find some clothes that match", he said as he picked up his little rainbow fairy.

He grabbed a pink tutu that would match her shirt, a pair of pink tights, and finally some little pink tennis shoes. He handed her the clothes and breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly changed.

"All better, Daddy", she asked.

"Much better sweetheart", he said with a smile.

Oliver called Archer into the bedroom and led both kids into the master bathroom to brush their teeth. After their little pearly whites were all clean, he set Livy on the counter and stared at her hair.

He grabbed a her princess brush from the drawer and gently pulled it through her tangled locks until they lay smooth down her back. Then he pulled out the little box Felicity kept all of the tiny elastics in and pulled out a pink on. Then he brushed the hair out of her face and secured it in a tiny pony tail.

"There, just like Mommy", Oliver said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Then his phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and saw Digg's name on the screen.

"Hey, John, what's up?"

Digg explained that he and Sara were going to the park and he wanted to know if Oliver and the twins wanted to come along.

"Sure, we'd love to go to the park", Oliver said watching big smiles play across his children's faces.

After he hung up he got both kids buckled up in the car and drove to Starling City Park. He and Digg sat on a park bench and watched the kids play all day. They talked about married life, their kids, and of course a little bit of Arrow business. Soon, Oliver checked his watch and found that it was getting late.

"Livy! Archer! Time to go home", he called.

The twins came running at their father's voice, both sweaty and dusty from playing so hard all day. After they made it home it was well past lunch. He made some sandwiches and they had a picnic in the yard and played the rest of the day away.

After a supper of mac and cheese, Oliver got both kids cleaned up in the tub. Once everyone was dry and in their pjs they made their way into the family room where he put on the twins' favorite Disney movie, Tangled. He sat down on the big leather couch and soon they were all three sprawled out engrossed in the tale unfolding before them.

This was how Felicity found them. She'd come in to find the house dark and noises coming from the family room. She tiptoed inside to find Oliver and the twins asleep on the couch and the title screen of Tangled blaring in the background. She gently shook Oliver's shoulder, thankful that he had gotten over the jumping and choking people long before the twins were born.

Oliver's eyes fluttered open, and there standing above him was his beautiful wife.

"Hey", he whispered hoarsely.

"Hey, would you mind helping me get these two to bed?"

Both parents grabbed a kid and started up the stairs. They deposited them in their little beds and then made their way to their own bedroom.

"Well, I see your day was a success", Felicity said with a smile.

"We had a blast. I took them to the park, then we came back and had a picnic. They spent the rest of the day playing outside, had dinner, got their baths, and the rest you know", Oliver said with a smirk.

"I think you've got to be the best dad in the world", Felicity said as she settled under the sheets next to her husband.

"I try. I don't want them to ever suffer for my mistakes."

"Oliver, your time on the island was gruesome and terrible but you came out of it and you are a wonderful father. Baby, what happened to you would kill most people but it only made you stronger. I love you for the man you are, the man the island made you", she said quietly.

Oliver stared at his wife and saw the truth in her eyes. He pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss at the back of her neck.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you with all of my heart", Oliver whispered.

"I love you too", Felicity said as she looked up into his incredible blue eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you! :) Also, prompts are much appreciated!**


	10. The Kidnapping

**I started writing this days ago, but I just got around to finishing. I'm not really happy with the way it turned out, but hey it's an update :) I hope you guys like it!**

The Kidnapping

Felicity heard the front door open, and stuck her head out of her husband's office located just off the foyer.

"Hey, sweets! Where is your brother", Felicity called to her daughter.

"He's still at school, something about a computer project. Uncle Digg brought me home, so Bub still has the car. He said he should be home in time for dinner tonight. Where's Dad?"

Felicity smiled. She loved the special bond that her husband and daughter shared. They were a matched set, always working on Livy's archery skills and brooding over something.

"He had to work late, but he should be home for dinner."

"Thanks, Mom", Olivia said with smile as she headed upstairs to her bedroom, "I'm going to go shoot for a while."

"Ok, baby. Be careful!"

"Will do!"

Felicity heard the back door open and shut. She made her way back to the big mahogany desk and settled into the large overstuffed chair behind it. She curled her feet up under herself and reached for the book she'd been reading. She sat there for a long while, and then checked her watch to find it was after six o'clock.

She went to the kitchen to get dinner started, when she heard the front door open. She remained where she was, expecting her husband to wrap his arms around her waist at any moment. Instead a dark voice sounded behind her.

"Hello, Felicity."

"What do you want", Felicity asked as she quickly turned around.

"Why you, Mrs. Queen", the man said matter of factly.

Felicity watched in horror as her daughter came through the back door.

"Mom, what's for dinner? I'm starved", Olivia said as she entered the kitchen.

Her bow was slung over her shoulder and her quiver hung loosely on her back. She saw the strange men and immediately grabbed for her weapon, aiming carefully at the man closest to her mother.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Felicity would have smiled if the situation wasn't so dire. Her daughter's angry voice sounded very much like a certain green leather clad vigilante.

Just then, a man came from behind and struck her over the head. Felicity felt a scream rise in her throat as she watched her baby girl crumble to the floor. The girl's bow and arrows were scattered across the kitchen floor and she lay there quiet and still.

"How dare you", Felicity said venomously.

"She will be fine, but now I have even more leverage than I planned", said the man Felicity had yet to identify.

"When my husband discovers we're gone you will be sorry", she says with a growl.

The man simply laughed, grabbing her arm and signaling for one of his men to grab Olivia. They made it outside, where a car was waiting with the trunk open. Felicity was stuffed inside first, and then Livy was thrown roughly in behind her. The lid was shut, leaving them in darkness.

She pulled her daughter close, feeling for a pulse. She felt a smile tug at her lips when she felt the faint beating.

"It's going to be alright, baby", she whispers, "Your Dad will find us in no time."

Archer pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He pulled his project, a beat up laptop, from the backseat and carried it inside. The house was surprisingly dark and eerily quiet. He flipped on the light and made his way to the kitchen where he found his sister's prized bow laying on the floor by the back door.

_Livy never leaves her stuff lying around like that_, he thought to himself.

He called out for his mother and then his sister. When no answer came, worry settled like a knot in the pit of his stomach. He searched the house and grounds quickly, but found no sign of either woman. He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed his father.

Oliver was just about finished with his workout when his phone began to ring where it sat on his wife's desk. He went and picked it up, seeing his son's face on the screen.

"Hey, sport, what's up?"

He could hear the fear in Archer's voice as he told him that his mother and sister were nowhere to be found.

"Hang on. I'll be home in five minutes."

Diggle had seen the color drain from his friend's face and had moved from his place where he'd been cleaning his pistol.

"What's happened?"

"Felicity and Olivia have been taken", Oliver ground out hoarsely.

John watched as Oliver began to gather his things and head for the exit.

"Stay here Digg. I'm going to go pick up my son and bring him back here where its safe", Oliver called over his shoulder.

When he reached the mansion, Oliver found Archer sitting on the stairs a vacant look in his blue eyes so much like his mother's. He watched the boy stand up and make his way over to him. His son let out a shuddering breath as his father wrapped him in a hug.

"What are we going to do Dad", Archer asked with a quiver in his voice.

"We're going to find them", Oliver said looking into his son's troubled eyes.

They headed back to the lair and Oliver watched as his son immediately sat down at his mother's computers, quickly pulling up the security footage from their house. Digg came to stand beside them and they all watched in silence as the kidnapping unfolded before them.

"He acted like he knew her, Dad."

"I know, but I don't recognize him and I can tell by your mother's expression she didn't either. Does he look familiar to you John?"

"No, I've never seen the man in my life", Digg said.

Oliver's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello Mr. Queen. I think you probably know by now that I have your charming wife and daughter", the voice hissed.

"Who are you", Oliver said his anger barely contained.

"My name is Marek Addiks. I'm surprised you don't remember me, since you single handedly ruined my life", Addiks said with a snarl.

Oliver recognized the name, "You're the man whose wife died in the fire set by that arsonist."

"Spot on, Mr. Queen. You were too busy trying to get the bad guy that you failed to save my wife. Now I'm making you pay."

With that, the line went dead and Oliver had to practice great restraint not to throw his phone across the room.

He turned to his son, "Archer, look for anything pertaining to a Marek Addiks. Digg, you come with me. We're going to see if Mr. Addiks left anything at the scene that will help us."

Felicity could feel the cold from the damp concrete seeping into her bones. The room was dimly lit and she could just barely make out the outline of her still unconscious daughter. The fact that the girl had been out for so long worried her, but then she saw her stir.

"Mom, where are we", Livy said gingerly placing a hand at the back of her head with a wince.

"I don't know sweetheart, but everything is going to be ok", she said with a smile.

"I sure wouldn't want to be that guy when Dad finds us", Olivia said with a chuckle.

Felicity felt her daughter's movement as she came to snuggle up beside her. A little shiver raced through the girl's body and her teeth clattered slightly. She thought about Oliver and what their absence was doing to him. Her husband would not be a happy man when he found them gone and she was thankful Archer was there to help his Dad keep a level head.

Felicity brought her arm around the now shivering Olivia hoping to keep them both warm. She heard the door to their tiny cell scrape open, and she squinted as light flooded the dark room. She and Livy were hauled to their feet and dragged to a living room where they were made to sit on the only couch.

Felicity watched as their kidnapper came to stand before them with a menacing smile.

"I called your husband Mrs. Queen and I believe I jogged his memory. However, I feel the need to introduce myself to you and your lovely daughter. I am Marek Addiks, and your beloved Oliver killed my wife."

She gasped, "My husband has done no such thing. He's no killer, not anymore."

"He may not have watched her slip away, but her death is most assuredly his fault. He was more concerned with catching an arsonist than saving the people inside the burning building."

Felicity could see the sadness in the lunatic's eyes, and she almost felt sorry for him.

"Where does that leave us, Mr. Addiks", she asked quietly.

"I will exact revenge on the Arrow by taking the two women he loves most in the world."

Felicity heard Livy inhale loudly, and all color drained from her face. Before she could stop her, the girl was tumbling into the floor.

"Sweetheart, wake up. Please wake up", Felicity begged.

She looked up at Marek and found him staring straight ahead.

"Please, Mr. Addiks, please spare my daughter. Just take me", Felicity pleaded with tears coursing down her cheeks from where she knelt by Livy's prone form.

The man almost said something, but instead he sent them both back to the confines of their cell. Felicity held her daughter's head in her lap wishing that Oliver was there.

Oliver paced in his kitchen, seeing where his daughter's bow and quiver lay only agitated him more. He had to find them before it was too late. He couldn't lose them.

He and Diggle searched everywhere, but they found no clues leading to the captors. They went back to the lair to find Archer typing furiously and muttering incoherently to himself. When he heard the two men enter, he spun the chair around with a huge smile on his face.

"I've found them."

"How", Oliver asked in wonder.

"I looked for any property that might be in Addiks' name and found an old abandoned farmhouse ten miles out of town. I thought it might be worth checking out. Also, I looked at the street cam footage and found their car and it was headed in that direction, so I would say it's a pretty safe bet."

"Good job, Archer", Oliver said as placed hand on his son's shoulder.

Then he quickly went and put on the suit. When he came out he found Archer standing by the training mats with a very determined look on his face.

"I'm going with you", he said.

"No, you're staying here with your Uncle Digg where it's safe. I can't lose you too sport. I would never recover if I lost all of you in the same night", Oliver said hoarsely.

"You're not going to lose me Dad. It would be safer for everyone involved if we go as a team. You, Uncle Digg, and me. I promise I'll stay in the van and out of the way, but I want to go."

"He's got a point, man. You could use backup", Diggle said quietly.

"Alright, but once we get there you stay in the van. No arguments."

Oliver watched as his son nodded his blond head and led the way out to the big black van. They headed south out of town and finally the small farmhouse came into view.

"Park in the woods, Diggle. I don't want them to see us coming."

They sat in silence as Diggle pulled the van into a dense grove of trees. The two older men got out and quickly made their way to the dingy house in the clearing.

Felicity had let her tears begin to fall hours ago, no longer able to keep them at bay as she ran her fingers through Livy's silken locks. The girl had thankfully woken about an hour ago, but had fallen asleep again saying that she just needed to close her eyes.

All of the sudden, she heard a commotion above them. Angry voice permeated the dank air of what Felicity had discovered was a cellar. She waited in the dark for what seemed like forever before the door burst open and Oliver came rushing in. She watched his eyes rake over her body searching for injuries, and then she saw them drop to their daughter.

"Is she…" he asked, his hands fisting at his sides.

"She's only sleeping, but I think she may have a concussion."

Felicity smiled as her husband breathed a sigh of relief. Then he bent to take Livy in his arms, resting her head under his chin.

"Can you walk", Oliver asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get her out of here."

Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity walked back to the van where a nervous Archer was waiting. The minute he saw his sister laying limp in their father's arms, he jumped from the van and ran to meet them.

"Is she ok", he asked hesitantly.

"She's fine, buddy. How about you climb in the back and keep her steady", Oliver said.

He watched the boy nod, and then turn to hug his mother.

"I love you Mom. I thought I would never see you again."

"I love you too, baby", she said with tears in her eyes.

After everyone was situated in the van, Diggle drove them to Starling General. A nice ER doctor looked Livy over and said that all he could find was a minor concussion.

"Just keep an eye on her. I think she's going to be fine", the man said with a smile.

Both parents thanked him profusely before taking their now very conscious and very whiny daughter to the car.

"Mom, why did we have to come to the hospital? I can't believe all those people saw me like this", Olivia said gesturing at her dirty cloths and tangled hair.

"I promise you love, no one was looking at you", Felicity said with a smile, "Your father glared at anyone who even glanced in your direction. I think even the ER doctor feared for his life."

"I lost you two once today, don't think I'll let it happen again", Oliver said darkly.

Felicity took his hand where it sat on the console in their car. She had a long night ahead of her trying to convince her husband that none of this was his fault. Oliver had come a long way from the day he'd told her he couldn't be with her because it was too dangerous. However, he still had his moments.

Whenever they got home, Felicity got a call from Lyla. She talked to her friend as she followed her husband around the house as he checked every door lock and window. After she hung up, they got both kids settled in their rooms before making their way to their own master suite.

As they readied for bed, Oliver watched his wife closely looking for any injuries. He smiled as he caught her doing the same. They crawled into bed and he immediately took her in his arms.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you two today", he said with that sad timbre in his voice.

"But you didn't. None of this was your fault. I know you did everything you could to save those people in that building. That guy was just loony", Felicity said.

Oliver kissed his wife tenderly, "I love you Felicity."

He watched as his wife's eyes misted, "I love you too Oliver."

**Thanks for reading! As always, please review and tell me what you think! Also, I am in dire need of prompts, so any of those you might have lying around would be much appreciated :)**


	11. Surprise

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favs, and follows! To those of you who have sent me prompts, you are amazing! :) Please enjoy my latest update!**

Surprise

Olivia sat on the couch at her Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy's house watching a rerun of Pawn Stars. She and Archer were staying here because their parents were on a romantic trip. The twins had begged to stay home alone, but at sixteen their parents had deemed that too young and had dumped them on Thea and Roy.

Livy turned to her brother, who was fiddling with one of his computers.

"Archer, when did Mom say she and Dad would be back?"

"Day after tomorrow", her brother muttered with his head still bent over the black box in his hands.

"Why couldn't they have left us with Uncle Digg? Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy aren't ever home, it's basically like staying by ourselves."

"I heard that", Thea yelled as she walked through the door of the apartment.

"Aunt Thea", Livy said in a too cheerful tone, "I just meant that Uncle Digg get's bored without Dad and he needs us to keep him company."

"I think your Uncle Digg will be fine", Thea said with a slight growl.

It was no secret that her brother's bodyguard was closer to her niece and nephew than she was. She had had no time for kids when the twins had been born, and quite frankly she'd still been angry with Oliver for lying to her for so many years. Thea looked at the kids where they sat huddled on the couch in silence.

She had always thought that teenagers were supposed to be wild and rambunctious creatures. However, the two before her were quite the opposite. They would sit quietly and stay out of everyone's way. They could feed themselves, so they clearly didn't need her.

All of the sudden, Thea felt her stomach lurch and she ran for her bathroom She barley made it to the toilet before tossing her cookies violently. She heard footsteps running behind her and turned to find Livy standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Aunt Thea?"

"Yeah, fine. Just an upset stomach."

"You've had an upset stomach for days. When was your last period?"

Thea stared at her niece in shock, "What did you say?"

"I said, when was your last…"

"Ok, I heard you.", Thea said as she did the calculations.

Then all color drained from her face and she spun around to sit on the now closed toilet lid.

"You're not going to faint are you", Livy asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No, I'm not going to faint. Go get your Uncle Roy", Thea said hoarsely.

Livy ran to the garage where her uncle was lifting weights.

"Uncle Roy, Aunt Thea needs you in the bathroom. I think she has a surprise for you."

Roy looked at his niece oddly before hurrying into the house. He found his wife sitting in the floor of their bathroom with her head in her hands muttering to herself.

"Thea, sweetheart, what is it?"

She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face, "Roy, I don't know how to be a mom. I should've paid more attention in home-ec."

Roy stared down at his wailing wife and then sank down beside her.

"What are you saying Thea?"

"I'm pregnant Roy, and my sixteen year old niece figured it out before I did."

"You've been crazy busy lately. This in no way means you'll be a terrible mom. Livy's just a super observant kid, kind of like your brother", he said with a smile.

"How are we going to tell them?"

"They'll be happy for us, won't they?"

"I don't know. With my brother, your guess is as good as mine."

Felicity watched her husband pace up and down their luxury hotel room. He would stop in front of their bed, open his mouth as if to speak, and then resume his march across the carpet.

"Oliver, stop!"

"I'm sorry. How long ago did we call them", he asked with shoulders slumped.

"Twenty minutes ago. I'm sure they're fine", Felicity said trying to convince her husband of their children's safety.

"But you heard her. She sounds miserable. I think they miss us too much. We've never been away from them this long."

"Oliver, they've got to get used to being away from us", she said with a smirk, "What about when they go to college?"

Felicity barely contained her laughter when her husband put his hands over his ears and began to hum off key.

"Don't say the 'C' word", he said in exasperation.

"Babe, the 'C' word is in our future. We have to be ready to let them go."

"I'm not letting them go. They are my children and anyone who tries to distance me from them is a dead man."

Felicity could already see where this was going. Any time college or marriage came up, her husband absolutely freaked out. Looking at the man, all buff and muscly, you wouldn't think that his children growing up would terrify him. But it did. She knew first hand because she had witnessed it so many times. Oliver had lost so many people in his life, that the thought of his kids growing away from him was devastating.

"Come here", she said in a soft tone.

Oliver made his way to the bed and lay down beside his wife.

"You will not lose them, either your son or your daughter. They both love you and no one can change that. Now, if you want to go home early I for one am perfectly ok with that. I miss them too", she said with a smile.

"Thank you, baby", she heard him breathe as he laid his head on her chest.

This was not the Oliver Queen most of the world got to see, vulnerable and desperately missing his kids. She felt his hand trail up and down her arm in that soothing way he had about him, and soon they were both asleep.

Olivia woke with a start when she heard the front door open. Being in the strange room slightly disoriented her and it took her longer than usual to reach for her bow. She slung her quiver over her shoulder, looking out the window as she did. The sun was just beginning to creep over the buildings of the city, chasing away the gray of the predawn hours.

She crept down the hall and slowly pulled back her bowstring, leaping out into the living room. When she saw the two people standing next to her aunt and uncle she dropped her bow and jumped for joy.

"Mom, Daddy! What are you two doing home so early", she asked as she hugged both parents.

"Well, Milan wasn't all it was cracked up to be", Felicity said with a smirk.

"I'm so glad your back", Livy said as she hugged her Dad a second time.

Oliver hugged his daughter and felt all of his previous anxiety melt away. He smiled over the blond head when he saw his son walking down the hall with a computer under one arm and glasses askew.

"Good morning, Son", Oliver said as he placed a gentle hand on the back of his son's neck.

"Morning, Dad. Mom, I think the hard drive is toast on this thing I've tried everything", Archer said as he went to hug his mother.

"We'll look at it when we get home. Why don't you two go get dressed and packed up?"

Felicity watched as both teens nodded and then made their way to their rooms.

"So, what's new", she asked turning to Thea and Roy.

"Well, we think your daughter is going to be a doctor. She diagnosed me as pregnant and she was right", Thea said smiling at her two favorite people.

"Really", Felicity said with a smile as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"Really", Oliver said with a dark glower at Roy as he gave Thea a hug as well.

"Yes, Ollie. It happens to married people ok", Thea said with a chuckle at her brother's dark features.

"Congratulations you two", Felicity said, "How far along are you?"

"I don't know for sure yet. The test said six weeks, but I go to the doctor next week to find out for sure."

"You guys are going to have so much fun!"

"I hope so, we're both a little nervous", Roy said quietly.

"You will both be great parents", Oliver said clapping Roy on the shoulder.

Roy looked up at the older man and saw that he'd meant every word.

Oliver watched as his kids came back down the hall with their bags over their shoulders.

"Congratulations, Speedy", he said kissing Thea's cheek.

"Thanks Ollie. Bye you two", Thea said going to hug her niece and nephew.

"Bye Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy", they said in unison causing everyone to laugh.

The Queen family got in the car and enjoyed an animated ride home. Both parents already deciding that any romantic getaways in the future would be with their kids in tow.

"We missed you guys so much", Livy said from the backseat.

"We missed you guys too, Princess", Oliver said as he glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

**Thanks for reading! If you have a second, please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Prompts are always appreciated :)**


	12. Thea's Bad Day

Thea's Bad Day

Thea Harper sat on her bed rubbing her extended tummy where her son rolled and flipped. At 36 weeks, there was very little room for her very active little boy who thought it fun to kick his mommy in the side. She watched as her husband came back from the kitchen carrying a bowl full of chocolate cereal.

"Thank goodness, I'm starved", she said grabbing for the very large bowl.

Roy laughed and then his face grew serious, "Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself today?"

"Yeah, Babe, I'll be fine. I'm not due for another for at least another three weeks. Don't worry so much", Thea said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"If you're sure", he said as he began to walk towards the door.

"I'm positive. Everything will be fine", Thea said with a smile as she watched her husband sigh and then walk out the door.

She'd failed to mention the slight twinge she'd felt earlier this morning knowing it would just terrify him and he would refuse to leave her side for the next few weeks. Thea felt suffocated as it was with her family hovering, she didn't need an overanxious husband butting in on her alone time before junior got here.

She grabbed the remote and watched her favorite cooking show while devouring her bowl of cereal. After slurping up the last of the chocolate milk in the bottom of the bowl, she began to feel drowsy. This was nothing new, so she laid back down and closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long she'd slept, but she was awoken by her front door banging open. She bolted upright, only to decide it must be her husband.

"Roy, how many times do I have to tell you! Don't slam that door", she yelled.

When no reply came, Thea began to get frightened. If it had been Roy, he would have yelled back something equally as sassy. However, all that met her trouble ears was silence. The lack of sound was almost deafening, and then a man came walking into her bedroom.

He was tall and had a mask over his face. She could barely make out the cold blue eyes that burned through the eyeholes in the ski mask he wore. His voice was muffled when he spoke, causing Thea to strain to understand him.

"Thea Harper, you have failed this city!"

Wait, this wasn't Starling City's vigilante. That voice she knew, those eyes she knew. This man was not her city's hero. Thea scrambled out of the bed as quickly as her baby bump would allow and ran for the bathroom. She was intercepted, and a sweet smelling cloth shoved in her face before everything went dark.

Roy stopped his training session with Digg to check his phone for the thousandth time. He had called his wife three times and she still had not called him back.

"Guys I'm getting really worried. Once I could have lived with, but three times."

"Roy if you're worried go home and check. There's not much to do here and if it would set your mind at ease then it's time well spent", Oliver said from his place leaning over his wife's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while", the younger man said as he quickly made his way to the exit.

When he reached the door to the apartment the sight made his blood run cold. The door was shattered and the once pristine apartment was in shambles. He ran to the bedroom and found no sign of his wife. He ran through each room calling her name, but when no answer came he began to panic.

A thought finally entered his terror-ridden mind, he had to call Oliver. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother-in-law. The deep voice on the other end only heightened his fear.

"She's gone. Thea's gone and I don't know what to do."

Oliver could hear Roy's panic and knew he had to get him to calm down.

"Alright. I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere", Oliver stressed.

He found Roy huddled against a wall with his knees drawn up to his chest and a vacant expression on his face. The kid was in shock, so he would be no use right now. Oliver went through the apartment looking for any traces of the people who'd taken his sister. He could feel the rage bubbling up inside his chest and the urge to put an arrow threw someone was getting stronger by the moment.

He decided to call Felicity and have her look at the traffic footage. Maybe she could identify the vehicle and they could get a license plate number. He could hear her typing furiously in the background and he almost felt her sigh as she said that she'd found nothing.

"I'm coming back, and bringing the kid with me. He's pretty out of it, and I don't know what he's going to try to do when he comes back to himself. Have Digg get a tranq ready just in case."

With that Oliver gently helped his brother-in-law up from the floor and then out to the car. Unfortunately, Roy decided to freak out and try to jump from the moving car on the way back to the Arrow Cave. Oliver was forced to knock him out to prevent him from hurting himself.

When he had finally dragged the red hooded figure down the metal stairs, he got him situated on the couch and went to talk to his wife.

"Felicity, I need you to go get the twins out of school and bring them here. I don't know if Thea's kidnapping was in connection with me or not, but I would feel much better knowing you and the kids were safe."

"Ok, I'll go get them right now", she said seriously.

"On second thought, we'll go get them together. Anything could happen between here and the high school."

Felicity would have smiled if the situation wasn't so serious. Watching her husband fuss like an old mother hen was one of her favorite past times, but right now his fussing wasn't in vain. There could be someone out there targeting members of their family and their children needed to be where it was safe.

Not for the first time, Felicity was thankful they'd been forced to tell the twins Oliver's secret. It made things like this so much easier. Both kids had their own stations in the Arrow Cave to keep them busy. Archer had a desk covered in computer parts and Olivia had a target for practicing.

Soon, the black car pulled up in front of the school and both kids rushed to a door. Their mother had called ahead saying that they would be leaving early due to a family emergency. This had immediately caused them both a good deal of alarm until their mother texted them about the situation. The twins were of course worried about their aunt, but that paled considerably to the fear they'd experienced that this might be the call telling them that something dreadful had happened to their Dad.

When both teens were buckled up, the Bentley sped back to the Lair. The family quietly made their way back down the noisy staircase and then went their separate ways.

Then Felicity got a hit on Thea's location and everyone but the twins and their Uncle Roy left in search of the missing woman. Archer and Livy moved to sit on the training mats to discuss their course of action.

"I think they're looking in the wrong place", Archer said, "That picture came up way too quickly to have been a stroke of luck."

"You're right. They're either walking into a trap or being sent on a wild goose chase. What do you think we should do?"

"I think I can trace that picture back to the original IP address. That should give us the location of Aunt Thea's captors, or at least where they've been recently."

"Ok, good plan. However, I'm good but not good enough to take down more than three men in hand-to-hand."

Archer nodded, knowing his sister was being serious. She was a darn good fighter, trained by the very best and she could take on three grown men at one time because he'd seen her do it.

"I think you should wake up Uncle Roy", he offered.

"What! Dad would kill us!"

"No, not if we talk some sense into our dear uncle first. Wake him up slowly, but tie him up first. That will allow us to have his full attention while we explain our plan."

"Ok, let's get to!"

Thea woke to a bright light shining in her face. She tried to move her hands, but found that they'd been tied behind her. She shifted in her seat and nearly cried out as a sharp pain raced down her back. Whoever she was dealing with was not a very nice person. Who tied a pregnant lady to a hard wooden chair with her hands behind her back?

In the next moment, a voice sounded from the shadows.

"Now, Thea. May I call you Thea?"

The man didn't wait for an answer, but instead went on.

"Your family, both families, has caused so much destruction in Starling. Your mother and biological father were apart of the undertaking. Merlyn has been a part of more corrupt deals than I care to count. With that being said, you're probably wondering what you're doing here. Well, Mrs. Harper, someone has to pay for these crimes and since neither of your parents are readily accessible, that person will be you."

Thea felt the blood drain from her face and tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"Please, I had nothing to do with any of that", she pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. Someone always has to pay.

Archer gave a victory whoop as the IP address he'd been backtracking to popped up on the computer screen. He quickly got the physical location of the computer and ran to where his sister was sitting before their uncle.

Roy was just beginning to rouse from heavy sedation. His head lolled to the side and before Archer knew what she was doing, Livy splashed cold water in their uncle's face. It had the desired affect, and Roy came to with a gasp.

"What are you two doing? Where are your parents and Digg? Why am I tied up?"

"They are out looking for Aunt Thea, however they're looking in the wrong place. We think we may know where she's at, but we need your help to get to her", Livy explained.

They both watched as their uncle's eyes widened.

"Why did your parents go to the wrong place?"

"They were scared and too emotionally invested", Livy again supplied.

Roy stared at his niece in shock. No wonder Felicity called her daughter the ice princess. She took after Oliver's "burry your feelings so deep not even you can find them".

"Ok, show me where to go and I'll handle it", he said beginning to get angry.

"We can't let you go alone. We don't know how many men will be there. Livy can be your backup and I'll run comms like Mom does for Dad and Uncle Digg", Archer said confidently.

The kids seemed to have everything all figured out. Roy found himself nodding and then felt the ropes loosen. He watched has his niece grabbed a green hooded sweatshirt and his nephew grabbed his beloved computer.

"We're ready when ever you are", they chimed in unison.

Thea yelped as another sharp pain expanded across her back and abdomen. These had nothing to do with the chair, she was in labor. She could feel herself begin to panic, and tried to remember her breathing from lamaze class. Her greatest wish at the moment was to get out of the dingy, dark room she was being held in so she could safely deliver her baby boy in a nice clean hospital. So, she concentrated on that. She was so deep in her concentration that she failed to hear the bangs and clangs coming outside the locked door.

The younger version of Team Arrow pulled up in front of the abandoned warehouse and began to ready their gear. Roy took the offered earpiece from his nephew and watched his niece do the same. He looked over to find the girl straight faced and determined. Most teenage girls would either be hysterical or giddy, but not Olivia Queen. No, that girl had her father's cool demeanor under pressure.

The pair grabbed their bows and stealthily made their way to the large metal door at the corner of the building. Before Roy knew what was happening, Livy was pulling arrows from her quiver and firing them in all directions. He watched as three guards lay unconscious on the pavement. In that moment he felt sorry for any guy that chose to cheat on her in the future.

They made their way inside the building undetected thanks to Livy's quick shooting. They ran down a long hallway, and then heard a loud screech come from the door at the end.

"Thea", Roy breathed before he began to race to the door.

He could hear his niece's quieter footfalls coming behind him. They made it to the door, but not before three more goons came pouring from one of the other doors.

"You get Aunt Thea! I'll handle these three morons", Livy said with a shout over her shoulder as she sighted in her shot.

Roy hesitated for only a moment before breaking down the door and making his way to his now screaming wife.

"Are you ok, sweetheart", he asked as he knelt to untie his wife's bindings.

"Do I look alright?! I've been kidnapped and now I'm in labor. Of course I'm not alright, just get me out of here", Thea growled.

Roy nodded and gently lifted his wife from the chair and began to hurry to the door. Once back in the hall, they saw their niece standing triumphantly before three more unconscious men.

"Oliver is so going to kill you", Thea whispered as another pain hit.

"I hope not because I really want to meet our son."

"Well if you don't hurry your going to meet him in the van! Now hurry up!"

They all three made it back to the van and Roy drove like a maniac to the hospital. He took Thea inside and left the kids to call their parents.

"You do it!"

"No, you do it!"

They argued back and forth.

"Fine, give me the phone", Livy said with a groan.

She dialed her mother's number knowing she would be the easiest to talk to.

"Hi, Mom. No we're fine. Are you coming back to the Lair anytime soon?"

"Why? What did you two do? Roy isn't awake and tearing the place apart is he", their mother asked with concern.

"No, we're kinda at Starling General", Livy said with a cringe as her mother began to squawk. Then her father's deep voice sounded over the line.

"What's happened? Are you and you're brother ok", he asked, terror causing his voice to shake.

"No, Daddy. We're fine. Uncle Roy found Aunt Thea, but she's gone into labor."

"What?! How?!"

Livy pulled the phone away from her ear as her father's booming voice echoed in the confines of the van.

"We'll explain when you get here", she said and then quickly hung up.

"We are so dead", Archer said with a sorrowful shake of his head.

Oliver and Felicity ran into the waiting room and found their children quietly looking at a People magazine.

"Ok, spill it", Felicity said with a frown on her lovely features.

"Well, I got to thinking that the picture popping up was a little coincidental", Archer said squirming in his seat.

"So, he traced it back to the physical address while I woke up Uncle Roy so we would have back up", Livy said with a shrug,"Then we went and rescued Aunt Thea and now we're here."

"What have I told you two about taking matters into your own hands", Oliver said rubbing his hand down his face.

"Not to, but there was no other choice. You guys would never have made it in time. We were very careful and I think you would have been proud of us Dad", Livy said with a smile.

She watched her father's eyes as they hardened, and then softened as he smiled.

Oliver hugged both of his children and watched as his wife did the same.

"Next time tell us before you go all young vigilante on his, ok", Felicity said as she smiled at her son and daughter.

"We promise", they said in unison.

Soon, a soft lullaby sounded over the waiting room speakers and Roy came rushing in.

"He's here", he said with a huge smile on his face.

The family went back and watched as little Robert Harper was cleaned, weighed, and measured.

"He's beautiful", Felicity cooed.

Oliver smiled at his new nephew, but soon his eyes were drawn to his own children. They were wonderful, more than he could have ever hoped for. He put an arm around each of them and then they all pressed their faces against the nursery glass to look at the latest addition to the Queen family.

**Thank you so much for reading! If you have a minute, I would love to know what you think! So, please review :)**


	13. Felicity Speaks Her Mind

**Sorry guys this one is a little short, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm getting really fed up with Laurel, so if you like the character it's probably best that you don't read it. However, if you think she's annoying then please enjoy! :)**

Felicity Speaks Her Mind

Felicity sat at her beloved computers and listened to the sound of Laurel's pacing. The other woman had been there over an hour waiting for Oliver to return and had made no attempts at conversation. The blond simply did her best to ignore her while she spoke quietly over the comms to the boys and typed away on her keyboard.

"We're coming home, Felicity", she heard Oliver say.

"Alright."

She could hear the fatigue in his voice and knew that he was tired. Even if they weren't a "thing", she could still read him like a book. He hadn't been sleeping well lately after everything that had happened with Sara. True Oliver style, he probably felt guilty in some way.

"What's the matter? Why have you been whispering all night", Oliver said suddenly.

"Nothing to worry about. We just have an non-threatening, yet unexpected visitor."

"Laurel?"

"Yep."

Felicity heard him sigh. She felt sorry for him. She knew that dealing with your ex had to be hard, especially when it was this complicated. She heard the click and knew that his comm was disconnected. She went back to running her current search, and tried to tune out Laurel's grumpy sighs.

Soon, the big metal door banged open and Felicity heard his soft footsteps on the stairs. For such a macho man, Oliver moved quietly and with more grace than she could ever muster. She looked up and his eyes met hers. He looked so tired, and she knew this was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

She watched as Laurel approached him, and that fake smile appeared spread across his face. That smile always made her sad. It was the cover he hid behind, and she wondered if Laurel even noticed.

"Ollie, I have been waiting here for over an hour to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Laurel. Next time you should call Felicity. She'll have a good idea of where I am and when I'll be back."

"I don't want to talk to Felicity, I want to talk to you."

Felicity rolled her eyes at the dramatic statement and turned her chair back around to face her screens. She wished now that she would have told Laurel to go home. She could see Oliver getting that exasperated look on his face, but knew he would be the perfect gentleman.

"Look, Laurel. I'm very sorry for not being here, but I'm back now. So, whatever you what to discuss we can talk about it now", Oliver said evenly.

"I want you to train me."

"No."

"Ollie, how am I going to join your cause unless you train me?"

"You're not joining the cause. That's out of the question", he said flatly.

"I want to help. You let Felicity go out in the field sometimes. How is that different?"

Felicity turned her head to the side, listening intently for Oliver's response. She didn't expect him to get mushy or anything. She just liked knowing that he needed her.

"Felicity has been with me from the beginning. She knows how everything works, how I work", Oliver answered quietly.

Felicity almost gasped at this statement. Then she realized that more than anyone else, she did understand Oliver. How much things had changed from the first time they'd worked together. Their little group had come a long way.

"Oh, so I don't understand you anymore. Is that it?"

"Laurel, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You are such a liar", Laurel said venomously.

With that Felicity snapped. She couldn't believe the other woman had said such a harsh and uncaring thing.

"How dare you", she said as she rose from her chair, "He's only been trying to protect you, and you throw everything back in his face. I'm sick of it!"

Oliver stared at the petite blond with wide eyes. He had never seen her this angry.

"Training will protect me", Laurel fired back.

"How old are you? You act like a spoiled five year old who hasn't gotten her way. Did you ever stop to think that having you out in the field might be more dangerous for Oliver?"

Laurel opened and closed her mouth several times not making any noise.

"I thought not. This is a risky business and Oliver needs people out there who listen to him, which you clearly do not. He doesn't have time to keep running to your rescue every time you get a hangnail. Don't argue about something you know nothing about."

With that Felicity stormed back to her seat and sat down with a huff. Several minutes later she heard the click of Laurel's heels as she went up the stairs and out of the building. Then she felt Oliver's presence beside her. She turned her chair and found him leaning against her desk.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so angry", he said quietly.

"I don't know that I've ever been so angry."

"Thank you."

"For what? Verbally abusing your dream girl", Felicity said dryly.

All of the sudden Oliver burst out laughing. Felicity found herself smiling up at him and enjoying the sound of his deep chuckle.

"Number one, Laurel Lance is no longer my dream girl. Number two, thank you for trying to get across to her why I can't let her help."

"Your welcome. I just get tired of watching her rip your heart out. I know you still care about her, and that gives her the power to hurt you. I don't like to see you hurt."

Before Felicity could realize what was going on, Oliver pulled her from the chair and against his chest.

"What would I ever do without you Felicity Smoak", he said as his lips met hers.

Felicity was unable to answer, as the man whose arms were now wrapped around her held all of her attention. If she could have answered, she would have told him that he would be just fine without her. It was she, who couldn't bear the thought one day without him.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	14. Christmas

**This one is short too, but I think it's kinda cute lol . Thank you to jessspider for the prompt! I hope you all enjoy this little bit of Queen family fluff :)**

Christmas

Felicity sat in the floor of the parlor in the Queen mansion watching her husband and four year old twins as they tried to put together the new bicycles. The two kids mainly scattered parts everywhere instead of being much help, but it made for an entertaining Christmas morning.

She smiled when Oliver looked over at her, a big grin plastered on his face. He loved Christmas with the kids. Ever since they'd been born, the holiday had been a very festive occasion in the Queen household. They both loved to watch the little ones open their presents, and ooh and aww over every gift.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins carrying two boxes. They came and stood before her with the sweetest little grins on their faces.

"Here's your pwesent, Mommy", Archer said as he handed her his box.

"Thank you, baby boy", she said with an adoring smile at her son.

She opened the pink wrapping paper and saw the brand new case for her tablet. She hugged the little boy and gave him a noisy kiss before her daughter shoved her present in her line of sight. Felicity took the purple gift and tore open the paper. Inside the box lay a pair of smart touch gloves. She could now use her tablet or phone without taking off her gloves.

"Aww, thank you Livy", she said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Your welcome, Mommy", the little girl said with a grin so much like her father.

"Alright kiddos, why don't you start taking your toys up to your rooms while Mommy and I go cook breakfast", Oliver said with a smile.

Both kids grabbed an arm full of presents and headed for the stairs while Oliver pulled his wife to the kitchen. Once they passed the swinging doors, he led her to the island.

"Close your eyes", he said.

Felicity obeyed, thinking she would get a steamy Christmas kiss. Instead a small box was placed in her hand. She opened her eyes to find her husband staring down at her with an unreadable look. She peeled off the green paper, and opened the lid. Inside, on a bed of black velvet lay a beautiful necklace. She smiled when she saw the silver arrow on the end of the chain.

"Oliver, it's beautiful", she said breathlessly.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid you wouldn't like it", he said with a nervous smile.

"Babe, I love everything you give me. My beautiful babies, this gorgeous wedding ring. You've got marvelous taste", she said going on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart", Oliver said.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	15. The Island - Part 1

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favs! They are greatly appreciated! This idea came to me a day or so ago, and I've decided to run with it. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

The Island Part 1

Oliver lay sprawled on the bed, watching his wife cram more clothes into her large suitcase. He smiled as he listened to her mutter to herself about what swimsuit to pack or which sandals would match her white dress. He grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the bed.

"You are too much. Did you know that?"

"Why yes, Mr. Queen, I did", Felicity said with a smile as she leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Are you about through with your packing?"

"Just about it. I'm going to go check on the kids in a minute and make sure they're all ready to go."

"Alright, we leave in about thirty minutes. Digg said he would drive us to the air port."

"That was nice of him."

Oliver gave Felicity a quick peck on the lips, "I'll go check on the kids, you finish up here."

He made his way down the hall, and stuck his head into his son's room. Archer was busily stuffing techno gadgets into his blue duffle bag and talking to himself. Oliver smiled; his son was a lot like a certain IT girl he knew. He continued on his way until he stopped at Livy's door. He peeked in, and found her sitting on her bed with a fully packed suitcase before her.

"Well, Archer is almost finished and it looked like Olivia has been packed for a while", Oliver said as he entered his bedroom.

"Thanks, dearest", Felicity said with a smile in her husband's direction, "I'm just going to stuff my tablet and my laptop in and then I'll be ready to go."

"I'll start hauling things out to the car."

"Ok, don't forget the garment bags in the closet", Felicity yelled at her husband's retreating back.

Oliver carried he and Livy's suitcases down to the car, and was just making his way back to the stairs when a voice sounded behind him. He turned expecting to see Digg, but instead a ghost stood before him.

A man who looked identical to Slade Wilson stood just inside the door way. Oliver had no choice but to stand and stare at the man he'd left on Lian Yu.

"Hello, Mr. Queen", the deep Australian voice said.

"You can't be real."

"Oh, I am very real. I'm just not who you think I am."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm sure my father mentioned me at some point during your long acquaintance."

Just as Oliver was about to step forward he heard a muffled scream. He turned to find his family held by three large men. Felicity's eyes were round and questioning, Archer looked terrified, and Livy looked angry. He imagined his daughter's expression must be mirroring his own. Before he could move to help them he felt a sharp sting in his neck, and then everything went dark.

Felicity watched her husband crumble. She could hear her daughter's muffled sobs and she silently hoped that the sixteen year old didn't find a way to free herself. She then turned to find her son staring straight ahead, unblinking and silent. Then she felt a needle pierce her own neck and her eyes began to close.

Oliver groaned and tried to move his hands, but found that they were bound tightly behind him. He opened his eyes and was relieved to find his family laying next to him. He looked for any blood or sign of injury and was thankful when he found none. He glanced at his wife to see her eyes pop open.

He watched as she looked around and finally her beautiful blue eyes landed on him. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but the nagging thought that they were in deep trouble prevented it from reaching his lips.

"Where are we", she whispered.

"I'm not sure. How are the kids?"

"Still out cold."

Just then Oliver realized where they were.

"Felicity, we're in a plane."

"A moving one", she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Yes, a moving one", Oliver said as he felt the plane dip due to turbulence.

"It's not a very big one. I mean as far as planes go, I guess it's alright. I wouldn't know I haven't been on many planes. My least favorite was that little tin can Digg and I flew in to Lian Yu."

Oliver stared at his wife for a moment, and then heard the two teenagers stir. Archer's eyes opened in a flash, but he simply lay there looking at the ceiling with a confused look on his face. Livy, however, woke slowly. She surveyed her surroundings and then began to struggle against her bindings, hissing with pain when the tight ropes pinched her wrists.

"Easy, Livy", Oliver said softly.

The girl's eyes immediately sought out her father's and she gave a relieved sigh when she spotted him.

"Daddy, I was so worried they'd done something to you", his usually calm daughter said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm alright, sweetheart", he said reassuringly.

"Archer", Felicity whispered, "Are you ok?"

"I think so, but I'm still a little groggy. Do I look alright? I'm not bleeding am I? This is my favorite t-shirt! You can get bloodstains out of t-shirts, right Mom? Of course you can, they have stain removers for everything. What if it's dried? I read somewhere that after it dries it's impossible to get out."

"No, baby, you are not bleeding. Your favorite t-shirt is fine", Felicity said with a slight chuckle at her son's babbling.

"Thank goodness", he breathed.

"Everyone relax and try to get some sleep. I don't know where we're going, but we need to be well rested", Oliver said.

He watched his family nod in unison, and soon they were all asleep once again. Later, he woke with a start when he realized that the plane had landed. He found that his hands were unbound, so he sat up and looked around, finding a small folded piece of paper.

*You get a four-hour head start Mr. Queen, the note read.

Oliver quickly woke Felicity.

"Felicity", he whispered loudly.

"Hmmm, what", she mumbled.

"We have to wake the kids up and get moving. The plane is landed, and I don't know how long we have before that psycho comes after us."

"Right", she said sounding wide-awake.

They woke up both teens, and then Oliver kicked open the door. They all stepped out onto a beach.

"What madman brings us to a beach", Archer said skeptically.

"Yeah, Dad, what is this place?"

Felicity saw the horrified look on her husband's face and immediately knew where they were. She gripped his hand and felt the trembling in his fingers.

"This is Lian Yu", Oliver answered darkly.

**Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are much appreciated! If you've got time, I would love to know what you thought! :)**


	16. The Island - Part 2

**I hope you all like the island idea! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

The Island – Part 2

Olivia stared at her father, realizing exactly where they were. This was where he had spent the worst years of his life and now they were all forced to relive it with him. She looked over at her mother and saw the worry creeping onto her features.

She knew some of her parents' backstory especially since she and Archer had become aware that their father was the Arrow a few months back. She suddenly became afraid that her loving father would become the man he was before he married her mother. She feared he would digress to the darkness her mother had pulled him from.

"Daddy, are you alright", she asked taking a tentative step towards her father.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm fine", Oliver said turning to find his daughter's frightened eyes trained on his face.

He gently embraced his little girl, wanting desperately to banish all of her fears. He looked over at Felicity and found her silent and unmoving, her eyes fixed on the ocean. Archer was staring from one person in his family to another, obviously trying to make sense of the strange situation.

"We need to find shelter. There's a cave a few miles into the forest. That will be our best bet for tonight. Felicity, Archer, do you have any kind of techno gizmos on you that you can use to contact Diggle?"

He watched as his wife and son dug through their pockets, coming up with two cell phones, a tablet, and a miniature tool kit.

"Good, now let's get moving", Oliver said as he started into the brush.

He could hear his family moving quickly behind him. They walked for hours with no breaks because he had no idea how much time they had before Slade's son came after them. He was pleased to see that Livy had worn comfortable shoes and was keeping up rather well. However, Felicity had been forced to abandon her heels and she was beginning to slow down while Archer, of course, stayed by his mother's side not wanting to leave her to fall behind.

"We'll rest here for a few minutes", Felicity heard her husband say.

She sank down onto a fallen log and began to rub tired feet. She watched the twins move off at a safe distance, both looking for secluded spots to take care of a very urgent need.

She smiled when she felt her husband's hands on her feet rubbing gentle circles on the soles of her tired appendages.

"Mmmm, that feels marvelous! Now I know why I've kept you around for so long", she said huskily.

She watched her husband smile and then she felt his lips on hers. It was moments like this when she realized how much she and Oliver had actually been through and how far they'd come. Years ago this would have caused him to revert to his brooding, but the man kissing her tenderly was definitely not brooding.

"What are you thinking", Oliver asked as he ended the kiss.

"How did you know I was deep in thought?"

"I can always tell. I've known you for twenty years, so now I can pretty much read your mind", he said with a smirk.

"Well Mr. Mindreader, I was just thinking about how much you've changed since you brought me that bullet ridden laptop."

Oliver chuckled, "Thanks to that laptop I met the woman behind the red pen."

Felicity laughed. The red pen had been a private joke between them for many years, and her face still flushed thinking about their first meeting.

Before the couple could do any more reminiscing, their teenagers came out of the bushes. Archer was first, noisy and stumbling, while Livy came after him, stealthy and quiet.

"Ok, everyone ready to get moving again", Oliver asked his little troop.

"Yep, ready as we'll ever be", his wife answered.

So, they set out again walking in a single file behind their fearless leader, and trying not to step on the land mines they'd all been warned about. Soon, they reached an outcropping of rocks and came to a stop.

"We'll spend the night here, and then get moving before first light. I'll go catch dinner while you three stay here out of sight", Oliver stressed.

He watched as his wife and children nodded solemnly before he made his way into the tree line.

Felicity and the kids went about gathering twigs and leaves to start a fire. She wanted everything ready when Oliver got back, so this would be one less thing for her husband to deal with. She ushered her children into the cave, and then heaped the leaves and sticks into a neat pile.

"Oh dear, I don't remember how to rub the sticks together", she mumbled to herself as she stared down at the two pieces of wood in her hands.

"Here, Mom, let me. I've always wanted to use my Eagle Scout training", Archer said with a smile.

Felicity grinned at her son, so thankful that Oliver had insisted their son join the local boys' club. She turned her attention to Olivia, who was sitting at the cave's entrance her pretty blue eyes scanning the terrain before her.

"It's ok, Livy. Dad knows what he's doing", Felicity said as she sat down beside her daughter.

"I know, I'm just keeping watch. It sounded like a very 'Dad' thing to do", the girl said with a smile.

Felicity looked at her daughter and realized how much she idolized her father. It was strange really. While most little girls emulated their mothers, Livy had tried her best to become just like Oliver. Some mothers might be discouraged, but Felicity loved the bond between her daughter and husband. It was a bond she'd never been able to share with her own dad.

With a smile, she looked over her shoulder at Archer who was mumbling to himself as he rubbed the sticks together with fast movements. His look of determination firmly in place as he tried time and again to create enough heat to start their fire.

Just as he let out a little victory whoop, Livy turned around and shushed him quickly.

"Hush, Archer. I think I heard something", she said seriously.

Felicity listened carefully, trying to hear any abnormal sound. All she heard was the rushing of the stream near by until she heard Livy take a deep choppy breath. She turned and found an arrow embedded in her daughter's shoulder.

She quickly went to where Olivia was now leaning against a wall, her face pale and sweat beading on her forehead.

"It's going to be alright, sweets. Dad will be back soon", Felicity said trying to convey confidence.

"Mom, my head feels funny", Livy said as she slid down the wall leaving a dark trail of blood on the rock surface.

"Ok, everything is going to be fine", Felicity stated again.

She looked over and found Archer staring at his sister in panic. If anyone was going to get shot it was either Olivia or Oliver. The two had a knack for finding bullets and arrows.

Felicity turned back to her daughter when she heard her mumbling. She gently helped her to lie down, placing her own jacket beneath the girl's head to serve as a pillow. She felt her daughter's forehead and found it to be alarmingly hot.

Soon, Livy's mumbling had turned into terrified screams as she writhed on the cold, hard floor of the cave. Felicity and Archer were doing their best to hold her down, but Livy was strong.

"We need your Dad", Felicity said shakily.

"You go find him, and I'll stay here with her. I'm stronger than you are Mom, and there is no way you would be able to hold her down by yourself."

Felicity sat for a moment weighing her options before deciding that she had to find Oliver.

"Alright, stay here and try to keep her still. Don't worry about taking that arrow out, your Dad will do it when he gets back", she said to her son who simply gave her a brave nod.

Felicity set out, hoping to find Oliver in the quickly falling darkness.

Oliver sat by the stream cleaning the fish he'd got. He knew he'd been gone a long time, but his frazzled nerves seemed to need the solitude. Just as he was rising from where he knelt by the water he heard his wife's frantic shouts.

Felicity burst through the trees, tears pouring down her cheeks. She spotted her husband standing on the sandy shore and she ran into his embrace.

"We have to hurry Oliver. Livy's been shot!"

"Shot", Oliver roared.

He took off in a dead run back to the cave, his wife following in his wake. He reached the cave, his daughter's frantic screams tearing at his heart. He raced inside and knelt by her side.

Oliver took in her white face, bloody shirt, and the arrow protruding from her left shoulder. He looked at his son, gauging whether he could handle the request he was about to make.

"Ok, buddy. I need to take that arrow out, and I need you to hold her down. It's going to hurt like crazy, so be ready for anything."

He watched as the color drained from Archer's face, but the boy nodded.

"Pin her arms and legs", Oliver said as he reached for the arrow shaft.

He waited for his son to get into position before shoving the arrow through Livy's shoulder. The arrowhead would be impossible to pull out, but easy to push through. He pulled out his knife and cut the head off before pulling the shaft free.

Oliver chanced a look at Felicity where she was leaning against the cave wall, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He glanced Archer and found that his son was sweating. Livy cried out once during the whole procedure, and now she lay motionless and quiet.

"The arrow was dipped in a hallucinogen. That's why her fever is so high, and also why she is so unsettled", Oliver said with a sigh.

Oliver sat by his daughter's side all through the night. Felicity had offered to spell him, but he knew that sleep wouldn't come even if he tried. Seeing Livy in so much pain had only heightened his anger toward Slade's son. He could do whatever he wanted to him, but he should have left his family out of it.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	17. The Island - Part 3

**I hope you are enjoying the Island mini-series lol It's been a challenge to write, but I hope I'm doing it justice! This chapter gives us a glimpse of a very angry Oliver! Thank you for all of your kind reviews, follows, and favs! :)**

The Island – Part 3

Felicity woke the next morning to find her husband still sitting next to their daughter. His face was haggard, and dark smudges rested beneath his eyes. She lay there and watched him as he gently pushed some of the dark blond hair from her forehead.

She sat up, looking to where Archer had been sleeping and found the boy lying on his back, eyes still closed and softly snoring. She smiled at the peaceful sight and then turned back to Oliver and Livy.

Oliver smiled down at his daughter remembering a time when she was younger and had gotten sick at school.

_Livy had been whining about an scratchy throat, but Felicity had insisted that it was just allergies since the little girl was running no fever. Later on, she got a call from the school nurse saying that her daughter was running a low-grade temperature and needed to be picked up. What she'd failed to mention, was that Livy was screaming her head off._

_When Felicity reached the school, a very upset Livy was placed in her arms. The little girl wanted her daddy, and her mother knew that that was the only way to quiet her. So, she quickly drove to QC, got in the elevator, and then rushed into the conference room._

_Oliver looked up to find Felicity standing there with their screaming daughter, a distraught look on her face._

_ "__I'm sorry Oliver, but she will not stop screaming. You're the one who handles the screaming", she said desperately._

_Oliver rushed to his wife and took his daughter into his arms. The moment the little girl was nestled against her father's chest the screaming stopped. _

Felicity saw her husband's smile and quietly went to join him where their daughter slept.

"You were thinking about the time Livy screamed her little head off until she got to you, aren't you?"

"Yes, I was. She and I, we've always understood each other."

"Thick as thieves since the day she was born. You've always been the only one who could make the crying stop", Felicity said dramatically.

Oliver chuckled as he stared down at his little girl, who he loved more than life itself. This his features darkened, and his eyes became stormily.

"He will pay for this", he said with thinly concealed rage.

Felicity looked over at her husband and found him shaking with anger. She gently laid a hand on his forearm and watched as his eyes met her own.

"Yes, he will. We just need to focus on getting off this island. I think today Archer and I will work on our techno gizmos and see if we can figure out a way to get a message to Digg."

"Alright, I'll go and gather more food this morning. She should be ok for a little while", he said motioning to Livy.

Felicity nodded and watched him move stealthily out into the grey morning light. She looked down at where her daughter stirred slightly, as if she knew that her father had gone. Thankfully, she settled down again.

Felicity quietly walked over to Archer and knelt beside his sleeping form.

"Wake up sleepyhead", she cooed as she gently kissed his forehead.

She watched as his eyes shot open, "Good morning, Mom. How is Livy?"

"We think she's going to be fine. Her fever broke some time in the night and the hallucinations have stopped as well."

She smiled at her son's sigh of relief.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, buddy, you and I are going to see if we can get a message to your Uncle Digg."

"Ok, do you think we can?"

"I hope so", she said with a smile.

Felicity and Archer got to work, each busy with their own task. Then they both turned at the sound of Livy's voice.

"Daddy", she called, her voice hoarse, "Daddy, where are you?"

Felicity quickly went to her daughter's side and tried to sooth her.

"Dad will be back in a little while, I promise. Everything is fine", Felicity said in what she hoped was a calming tone.

"You're lying! He's dead! I know it", Livy screamed.

"No, sweetheart, Daddy's fine. He just went to gather food. I would never lie to you about something like that."

Felicity watched as her daughter's eyes widened, and then she jumped up. Undoubtedly she felt better this morning. Then she saw the wild look in her eyes and knew that the hallucinations were not over.

Olivia woke slowly, a terrible ache in her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found her father gone. Her darkest fear had been realized, and she began to panic. She saw her mother, heard what she'd said but part of her refused to believe a word of it.

She jumped up, fully intent on running. She ignored the spinning in her head, and gripped the wall for support. She looked around frantically for a way of escape, and terror filled her when she found none.

Felicity watched her daughter's fear clouded eyes and hoped that Oliver was coming back soon. Just then she saw him coming and breathed a sigh of relief. He took off at a run, obviously hearing the commotion.

When Oliver reached the cave, he found his wife staring looking like she was about to cry and his daughter looking like she wanted to run.

"Livy, honey, what are you doing", he asked calmly.

"No, you're not real", Livy said brokenly.

Oliver looked at Felicity, "How long has she been like this?"

"Not long. She woke up believing that you were dead and nothing said could convince her otherwise."

Oliver nodded, "You go help Archer, and I'll handle this."

Felicity moved to where her son was sitting wide-eyed, grateful that she wasn't responsible for talking her daughter down.

Oliver neared his daughter, one hand outstretched.

"It's ok, sweetheart. It's me", he said gently taking her hand in his own.

"No, you're not really here", she said sobbing.

Oliver pulled her to him, and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Baby, if I wasn't here you wouldn't be able to touch me."

He felt her nod against his shirt, "How about you lay back down, and I'll sit with you until you go back to sleep."

Oliver gently lowered his daughter to the ground. Once she was settled, he felt he forehead, thankful when his hand came in contact with cool skin. He took her hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back until she closed her eyes.

Soon, Livy's breathing evened out and her body relaxed. Oliver heard a noise outside and decided to check it out. There at the base of the cave stood Slade Wilson Jr.

"Good morning Mr. Queen. How is that pretty little girl of yours?"

Oliver felt his rage engulf him, "Leave my family out of this. You're fight is with me."

The man laughed, "Oh, Oliver. The only way I can truly hurt you is to pick them off one by one."

"You think you're man enough. Plenty of men have tried, but they're all long buried", Oliver growled.

He felt satisfaction as he watched the smile on Slade's face falter. The man wasn't entirely stupid; he just didn't know what he'd unleashed by harming Oliver's family. A man protecting those he loves is a formidable force, and Oliver Queen was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Why don't we end this here and now", Oliver said, all confidence.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know, I think beating you to a pulp might be quite enjoyable", Oliver seethed.

He smiled as the man blanched. Slade's son he might be, but the man had none of his father's bravado.

"I think you need a little more time to suffer Mr. Queen", the man said as he backed away.

"Very well, until we meet again", Oliver said, a deadly smile playing across his lips.

Felicity listened to the whole confrontation thinking the other man had no idea what he'd done. Oliver could be relentless an ruthless when he chose, which amazed her because her husband was the kindest man she knew. However, she knew that part of his still existed, the killer with a cool resolve, because she had just seen it.

She watched as Oliver walked back inside the dimly lit cave and sat down beside Livy.

"That sounded serious", she whispered.

"He has no idea. He lacks experience and I don't think he quite understands the danger he's in."

A shiver went down Felicity's spine at the sound of her husband's deep growl. All she knew is that she didn't want to be in Slade Jr.'s shoes when her husband caught up to him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	18. The Island - Part 4

**Sorry it's been so long guys. My internet has not been working right so I haven't been able to update. Just thought I would let you know that I'm starting a new Arrow story. I would love to hear your thoughts on it, so please check out The Green Knight.**

The Island – Part 4

Livy woke to a pounding headache. She cracked one eye open, seeing that it was dark out before opening the other one.

"Dad", she called out hoarsely.

"Right here, sweetheart", she heard him say.

Livy turned her head and saw her father sitting with his back against the far wall and her mother asleep with her head on his chest. She smiled at the sight, and then winced at the pain in her shoulder.

She sat up slowly, tired of lying down. She looked around for her brother and found him tinkering with his tablet.

"Hey, Bub", she said quietly.

Archer smiled at the sound of his sister's voice, "Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

"Better", Livy said as Archer came to sit beside her.

"You had us all worried. You were talking out of your head. I really wished I could have videoed you", he said with a grin.

Oliver smiled as he listened to his children's banter. He felt Felicity stir and then heard her sleep voice.

"Sounds like she's feeling better."

"Yep, I do believe she is. We'll have to see if we can move today. I want to get to a safer spot."

"Are you sure it's not too soon?"

"No, but we can't stay here any longer. Slade already knows where we are and it won't be long until he's got us surrounded."

Felicity nodded, trusting her husband's judgment. They packed up their scarce belongings and Archer was tasked with helping Livy for the day. They set out at a fairly good clip, only stopping to let Livy rest.

Soon, they little group came to a clearing. Oliver hated wide-open spaces; it was too easy to get ambushed out in the open. However, to get where they were going, they had to go through the field.

He went first, looking for any suspicious movement and listening for any sign of danger. When he was satisfied that it was safe, he motioned for his family to follow him. They had made it halfway across the field when Slade and his men came out of the tree line.

"Hold it, Mr. Queen", Slade said with a maniacal grin.

Oliver stopped and watched as his family froze with fear. He saw Slade approach and soon he was being held between two men. Slade punched him in the stomach, laughing as he doubled over in pain.

He could hear his daughter's struggles, and he turned to quiet her.

"Stop", he said quietly in Russian.

Oliver was thankful his daughter had insisted on learning the language as it came in very handy in situations like these. He watched as she immediately stopped struggling and stared at him with terror filled eyes.

Felicity watched as one word from her husband quieted their daughter. She could see her daughter's wish to defy him, but then the girl's eyes lowered and all the fight left her. Then she felt a hand wrap around her arm.

"Mrs. Queen, please come with me", she heard the maniac say.

She looked at Oliver and saw the pain written all over his face at the thought of losing her.

"No, Mr. Wilson. I think I'll stay right here", she said sweetly.

She heard the man growl and then felt the hard slap across her face, knocking her to the ground. The next thing she heard was her husband's roar, and then she watched as he deftly took out the two men holding him.

Felicity frantically looked for her children, hoping they'd taken this chance to run. Instead, she found Archer kneeling beside her and Livy wielding a large hunting knife like she was some kind of warrior.

Then to her horror, she watched as her daughter took out the last of her assailants and moved on to Slade Wilson Jr.

Livy stalked up to the man who had terrorized her family over the past few days. Her shoulder ached and her shirt was soaked with blood. The man smiled at her, seeming self-assured.

"Do you think I fear a little girl", Slade asked with a chuckle.

"Perhaps not, but I am not just any little girl. My father is the Arrow, and I have trained at his side from a young age", Livy said with a confident tilt of her head.

She rushed him taking him by surprise. The two rolled on the ground until Livy wrapped her legs around his neck, effectively immobilizing him.

"Are you afraid now", she hissed.

Oliver turned at the sound of his daughter's voice. What he saw caused his blood to boil. There in the dirt was his beautiful little girl holding a villain in a headlock. He watched as she tightened her hold on the man, digging her knees into his face.

"Alright, sweetheart, I can take it from here", Oliver said as he grabbed Slade.

"Ok, Dad", Livy said with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard a helicopter hovering above them. ARGUS was written in bold white letters across the tail, and Diggle was waving from the cockpit.

"We're saved", Archer breathed.

Felicity smiled at her son, still slightly in awe of her daughter. She looked at the girl, dirt and blood smudged on her face and hands. Then she looked at Oliver and found him staring at Livy too.

"Where did she learn to do that", she asked her husband as she came to stand by his side.

"I may have taught her a few things, but some of that was all Livy", he said with a proud smile.

Their victorious teenager, however, was beginning to weave on her feet. The loss of blood was starting to wear on her. The girl smiled as her father picked her up and began to carry her to the helicopter.

"Well, what did you think of my moves, Dad?"

"Very original, baby. Next time warn me before you jump in though. I think you almost gave your mother a panic attack."

The sound of her laughter warmed Oliver's heart. He was so proud of both of his kids, different as they were. He placed his bundle into one of the seats and turned to shake hands with Diggle.

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you, John."

"I think I have a pretty good idea", Diggle said with a smile.

"How did you know where we were", Felicity asked as she approached.

"ARGUS satellite. Lyla actually spotted you guys about twelve hours ago and we flew non-stop to get here."

"Thank goodness for Aunt Lyla", Archer said from his place beside his sister.

The adults all laughed as they climbed in. They flew back to the main land, and then hopped on a plane home. Oliver and Felicity kept a close eye on their kids, and counted down the minutes until they were safe in Starling City.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	19. Queen Family Thanksgiving

**I got this idea over Thanksgiving, but since my internet was out I couldn't post. So happy late Thanksgiving! :)**

Queen Family Thanksgiving

Felicity bent to check on the turkey in the oven, the heat causing her cheeks to redden. She stood there admiring her work, and then smiled as her husband wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Well, what do you think", she asked in regard to the steaming carcass.

"It looks great, babe", Oliver praised.

Their quiet moment was ended when a crash sounded upstairs. Felicity turned to see Archer walk quickly past the kitchen doorway headed for the staircase.

"Archer", she called.

Felicity and Oliver watched as their son stuck his head in the door, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. How's dinner coming? I'm sure it's going to be great Mom. Not that I ever doubted you. Well, I did for a minute this morning when I thought I smelled something burning but it turned out to be Livy's straightener. She didn't set anything on fire…"

"Sweetheart", Felicity said interrupting her son's word vomit, "We just wanted to ask about the noise upstairs. Do you know anything about that?"

Felicity turned to Oliver, who looked suspiciously at his son.

"I didn't hear a sound, so it was probably nothing", Archer said with his face downcast.

"You haven't ever been a very good liar, Sport, so why don't you tell us what's going on", Oliver asked menacingly.

"It was Livy's idea", Archer answered nervously.

Felicity watched as Oliver's eyes grew stormy and he took off for the stairs. She looked longingly at her turkey before quickly following in his wake.

The night before…

Olivia Queen sat at the table in the run down restaurant waiting for her date. She had heard about a man preying on college age women, and had set up a meet. Archer had been very nervous, but she had convinced him to be the voice in her head. Even now she could hear him muttering to himself through her earpiece.

"Show time", she whispered to her brother.

"I see him. Be careful Livy."

Livy stood to meet her target. She smiled congenially, an expression her brother dubbed very "Dad-like". She cringed inwardly as Harvey Caruthers kissed her hand, a wolfish smile in his face.

"Good evening Harvey. I've heard so much about you, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Well, I'm happy my reputation precedes me", Caruthers snarked.

They sat down, and began to peruse the menu. Every once in a while, Livy would glance at the man sitting before her planning how she would bring him to justice. She made it through the meal, laughing at appropriate times and playing the besotted female to perfection.

Caruthers led her from the restaurant and to his waiting car.

"Thank you so much for dinner Harvey. I'm sorry I have to call it a night so early but I have a test tomorrow", Olivia lied as she climbed into the passenger seat.

She watched as the man went around the car and sat down behind the wheel. She heard the loud click of the locks and then saw that same wolfish smile appear on his face.

"You're not going home, Olivia", Harvey said as his car sped away.

Livy forced a measure of fear into her voice as she begged him to stop the car. She listened to his maniacal chuckle and felt her anger rise. However, she kept it at bay until he stopped the car.

She resisted the urge to hit the creep as he pulled her from the car. She struggled against his tight grip, all the while looking around for a security camera. The idiot made the mistake of pulling over by a jewelry store.

Livy freed herself from his grasp and ran until she came to the storefront. She allowed herself to be caught, struggling anew when his hands gripped her upper arms. She tried to look as terrified as possible as he dragged her to the ally.

Once the darkness had surrounded them, Olivia threw her elbow into Harvey Caruthers' stomach. She gave a satisfied grin as the man grunted and let her go. She gave him a roundhouse kick to the skull and watched as he sprawled on the dirty pavement.

"Archer, have you hacked that camera yet?"

"Yep, we're all ready", Archer answered over the comm.

Livy watched as the black van backed up to the ally. She pulled Caruthers by his legs, and her brother helped her throw him into the back of the vehicle.

Archer drove to the police station as Olivia zip tied their prisoner. As soon as the van came to a halt the pair shoved the man out onto the sidewalk in front of the SCPD with a flash drive in his pocket containing the security cam footage. A note from the Arrow was also pinned to his lapel.

Archer erased any trace of the van from the traffic cameras as Livy drove back to the mansion.

"Dad is not going to be happy about this", Archer said as he typed away on his laptop.

"Dad doesn't have to know", Livy answered sternly.

"I can't lie!"

"I know. If he asks tell him, but if not then don't say anything. Ok", Livy said as she looked at her brother in the rearview mirror.

She watched him nod and then turned her attention back to the road. Just as she rounded a corner, she saw a man holding another man at gunpoint. She pulled the van over, and jumped out.

"Stay here", she told her brother.

Livy ran and hid behind a parked car close to the arguing men. She watched as the scene escalated, and she knew she had to take action. So, she threw the tin can that was sitting by her foot.

The man holding the gun turned, which gave her the chance to rush him. She knocked the gun out of his hand and had him subdued until he produced a knife. He cut her side before she could move and she had no choice but to knock him out.

As she stood, she placed a hand to her injured side. Her palm came back bloodstained and she winced. The man she'd just saved stared at her in shock. She carefully deepened her voice before speaking.

"Call the police. They should make it here before he wakes up. If they don't believe you, tell them to check the gun for prints."

With that she walked back to the van and a very nervous Archer.

"Livy! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't", she answered honestly.

Then her brother saw the blood quickly seeping through her green hoodie.

"You're bleeding", he yelped.

"Yes. What do we do", Livy asked a little scared.

"We have to go to the hospital!"

"No. No hospitals. They'll call Mom and Dad, and then we'll be in trouble for sure. Just go home and we'll deal with it there."

So, Archer drove home. They stashed the van in the garage and then quickly made it to Livy's room. He gently helped her to sit on her bed and then ran to her bathroom for a towel.

"Here, use this to stop the bleeding while I go get the med kit."

He didn't wait for an answer, but instead ran for the medical supplies their parents kept in the kitchen. When he returned he cleaned the wound and bandaged it tightly. He watched his sister's face get whiter and whiter until he was sure she would pass out.

"This was a bad idea", he said with a shake of his head.

"I know. I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

Archer looked at his sister and smiled. For all of the messes she'd gotten him into over the years, he knew that he wouldn't want her to change. She had the same drive to save people that their father did.

He gave her a few Tylenol, and then helped her to lie down.

"I'll be back in the morning. If you need anything, you know where to find me.  
Livy watched her brother go, and then fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning Archer made his way downstairs for a glass of water. Just as he'd made it to the kitchen he heard his parents' voices, and then a loud crash sounded upstairs.

He rushed past the kitchen doorway, but his mother spotted him. He watched his father take off for the stairs and knew that his sister was going to be in so much trouble.

Upon hearing his son's explanation, Oliver sprinted for the stairs taking them two at a time. He made it to his daughter's room and his eyes widened at the trail of blood leading to the bathroom.

"Livy", he called franticly.

He barged into the bathroom to find his daughter lying on the cold tile in a bloodstained green hoodie and dirty jeans. He quickly knelt beside her, turning her onto her back and assessing her injuries.

Oliver found the knife wound on her side and couldn't help the gasp that escaped upon seeing the ugly gash. He grabbed a towel and pressed it to the oozing cut. He watched as his daughter's eyes fluttered open and a moan escaped her lips.

"Dad, what are you doing", she asked, her voice slurring.

"You passed out probably from the loss of blood", Oliver said through clenched teeth.

He turned when he heard footsteps and watched his wife and son as their eyes widened.

"Do you want to explain what happened", Oliver asked with a glare in Archer's direction.

"You refused to look into the guy she told you about, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Caruthers is now in jail by the way thanks to Livy. However, when we were on our way back she decided to stop a mugging and got knifed. You know how stubborn she can be, and she didn't want you to find out and be disappointed."

Oliver stared down at his daughter, love for her welling up inside him. He gathered her into his arms and carried her to her bed.

"Sweetheart, go get my med kit out of our bathroom", he said to Felicity.

Soon, she came back with the black bag and sat it down beside him. He opened it and took out some antiseptic wipes and a needle and thread. He wiped the area clean before neatly stitching the gash closed.

Thankfully, Livy was unconscious for most of the procedure. When he was done, Oliver bandaged his daughter's side and left Felicity to changer her into more comfortable clothes.

Later that day, the family sat in the master suite piled on the big king sized bed. They ate their Thanksgiving meal while watched Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Oliver had no trouble finding something to be thankful for as he saw his daughter's smile.

He'd decided somewhere in between stitching her up and that smile that it was time to let her join his cause. Whether he liked it or not, she was heading down the same path. He now recognized that the only way to keep her safe was to allow her to fight by his side.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


End file.
